


Damijon Tumblr Prompts

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, over 18 unless specificed otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 36,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: A collection of some of my damijon prompts off of Tumblr! Each chapter will have a small summary of its contents and an idea of what it's about in the title!Enjoy!
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525499
Comments: 100
Kudos: 401





	1. The Click of a Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which Kryptonian's feel a "click" when they meet their soulmate. Jon felt his at age 11. He was startled by who caused it.

When he was young, his dad explained it to him. Told him how they, as Kryptonian's would often have "soulmates". Said he wasn't sure if Jon would experience this, since he was only half kryptonian, but it was best to just be prepared.

He explained how there was this click. Why everything seemed off and disfunctional, how it felt like everything was just shifted to the left a bit. Why Jon felt odd, like the world was buzzing at such a low decible that he could just barely hear it. And he told Jon that this may stop one day, or he would just stop noticing it.

It was this way because of their soulmates. And once he met his soulmate, things would just click. Everything would be normal and right again. He would feel the shift. So he needed to pay attention if that happened, watch who he had been with. Clark explained that he could still fall in love with people other then his soulmate, Clark had done it so many times before he met Lois, but it would never quite be as perfect as it would be with his soulmate.

Jon took this very seriously, and from that day as a young child, to an eleven year old when he felt it, he paid great attention to all his interactions.

And then he met Robin.

And his world shifted back into focus.

His meeting with Robin hadn't been fantastic, they had tried to kill each other, multiple times. But Jon couldn't ignore the fact that the first time he touched Robin, he physically felt this snap inside him. A Click. In fact it startled him so much that Robin got the upperhand and would have seriously hurt Jon, had Bruce not stepped in right at that moment.

Jon had been shaken up for days after, and refused to tell his parents why. So they chose to believe Robin had done something to their precious child. And they were furious. But he needed to tell someone, and when his older (yet younger?) brother popped in for his monthly visit, he managed to drag Kon outside.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong? You're looking a little green. Been exposed to any kryptonite recently?"

Jon shook his head. He did feel a little sick. They were sat on the roof of the barn, staring out over the cow pastures.

"Jon?" Conner asked, joking tone dropped, now just concerned. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need to go to a doctor? I can take you to dad if you don't want Clark and Lois to know?"

"No! I'm not... I'm not sick. And why is Lex a better option then Dad?!"

"He does care what I do? Also I thought you liked Lex."

Jon didn't respond, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Kon, did dad explain the soulmates thing to you?"

"Sure did. Why- oh my God, did you? Who is it?! Did you tell them?!"

"Shh!" Jon hissed, glaring at his brother.

Kon immediately sobered, reaching out to wrap an arm around Jon.

"Who is it, Jon? What's the matter?"

"It's... Robin."

Conner blinked at him a few times in confusion.

"The... The demon spawn? Tim's little brother?"

Jon nodded a couple times, pushing his face into his knees.

"... Wow. Okay. That's. Yikes. Didn't he try to kill you?"

Another nod.

Kon gently rubbed his back. "Well. It's okay, Jon. You don't... You're only eleven, you don't have to do anything about it. Maybe- maybe it's best not to tell anyone else? Clark and Lois might-" Kon cut off with a small sigh.

Jon just groaned and pressed his face harder against his legs.

"It's okay," was Kon's comforting mantra as he hugged his small brother for a moment.

And it was.

In the end, Jon practically forgot about it. He grew up, was Damian's partner, became his best friend, hung out with him all through highschool. He almost forgot about the soulmate thing. Except sometimes he'd notice how much sharper his world was when he was with Damian, or how much happier he was around him.

But he fell in love in highschool, had his heart dramatically broken when his girlfriend cheated on him, even spent a whole evening bemoaning his sad life to Damian as they ate vegan ice cream on the roof of the barn, wrapped in fluffy blankets.

He thought he maybe fell for Damian, his senior year of highschool, but Damian was off, traveling abroad, so it was easy to forget, and then he spent his summer after working and barely saw him. And then Jon was off to college, barely saw any of his friends, let alone his best friend who lived in another country at this point, stopped superheroing, just focused solely on college.

It wasn't until his senior year of college that he realized his world had fallen back into disarray, that things were off again.

It wasn't until senior year that he remembered Damian was his soulmate.

He sent Damian a simple text.

-Hey, next time you're in the states, we should hang out. I know it's been a while, but I'd love to catch up!

Two days later, he got a response.

~Hello! Sorry for not responding sooner. I am currently in Gotham, actually, would you like to meet up this weekend?

Well that was easier than anticipated.

-Yeah! Sure, I can come down there if you want? Does Sunday work?

~Yes. You can come for lunch if you wish. It shall be at noon.

-I'll be there :)

So Sunday Jon showered and flew to Gotham, wearing fairly nice clothes. As nice as it got for a college student with an unpaid internship. Okay so it was pretty nice clothes BECAUSE of his internship. He didn't fly much these days, but it wasn't like he forgot how to. He just headed to Gotham and plopped himself on the front step of the manor, taking a moment to sort himself, straighten out the wildly tangled hair, smooth down his burgandy sweater and fix the cuffs of the button down he had on underneath it. And then he rang the doorbell.

It was only a brief wait, and then the door swung open to reveal one of many black haired blue eyed brothers of Damian's. Jon's memory immediately kicked in and reminded him the buff one with the white streak was Jason.

"Hi, Jason!" He said with a grin.

Jason, who had scruff and bags under his eyes and smelled like cigarettes, grunted.

"Welcome back, kid. It's been a while since you've been around."

Jon smiled and shrugged. "Well, I've been busy with school and all that."

Jason shrugged in return and opened the door, letting Jon in

"Do I still need to take my shoes off?" Jon asked, pointing at the pile by the door.

Jason looked at it, then at Jon. "To save the old man's back, we'll say yes. I don't even know anymore."

Jon raised an eyebrow and took off his dress shoes, following Jason further into the house.

"I think Damian's in the kitchen with Alfie."

"Okay. Thanks Jason!"

"Uh-huh."

Jon headed into the kitchen and did indeed find Damian, sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he helped Alfred cook. He looked up as he heard the door open, and his eyes widened slightly. Jon felt the same thing happen to him. Because man had Damian grown up. Of course Jon had seen his social media and seen this, but it was completely different to see him in real life, just a few feet away. He was wearing a green sweater, and black slacks, black dress socks on his feet. His olive skin was dark, darker then Damian had ever been while living in Gotham. His black hair was short on the sides and back, and still the same long, fluffy top.

"Jonathan, hello!" Alfred said cheerfully, the elderly man smiled at him.

"Hey, Alfred."

Damian seemed to snap out of his daze, glancing down at the food he was stirring then back up to Jon.

"Hello," he said with a smile. He set down his spoon and washed his hands quickly.

"Hi."

Damian stepped closer. "Has it been too long to get a hug?"

Jon chuckled and stepped into him, wrapping his arms around Damian and hugging him tightly. Damian's arms slipped around his waist and returned it, his chin on Jon's shoulder.

And there it was again. The click. The settling of his universe. The reminder that things were okay and good and right.

"It's good to see you," Damian murmured gently, his eyes closed.

Jon hummed gently. "Yeah. It's been a while."

He didn't want to let go. He felt safe hugging Damian. He felt warm and happy.

Damian started to pull back so he let go and watched Damian head back and return to stirring his food.

"So watcha cooking?"

"Sauteing asparagus, lunch is almost ready. Grandfather, could you go get the others and then get them seated in the dining room?"

"Sure, my boy," Alfred said with a smile and then headed out, walking a little slower then Jon last remembered.

Damian watched him leave, eyes full of concern. Jon was too busy reeling in the fact that his ears weren't buzzing anymore and that things didn't feel slightly blurry.

"He's not moving as good as he used too," Damian commented softly, and then shook his head a bit.

"Anyway. How are you? How is college?" Damian asked, smiling.

"College is good. Was good. I'm almost done now. I've got an internship at an architectural firm."

"Oh. Nice. You were going for interior design, right? Or was it architecture?"

"Architecture."

"That makes sense...."

Jon chuckled, looking around the kitchen which was still the same.

"So you finally gave up on the glasses?"

"What? Oh yeah. I don't do a lot of superboy stuff anymore so no one really recognized me as him... I plan to change my uniform and add a mask here soon though."

"That's smart."

"Do you, um? Do you still do vigilante stuff?"

"Oh, in Europe? Some, but you'd be surprised at the lack of supervillains over there. But yes, I do some over there."

Jon nodded. "That makes sense."

"Can you grab that pan for me?" Damian pointed at a casserole dish.

"Sure!"

Jon grabbed it and followed him out to the dining room. The rest of the family was there, getting seated, fussing over Alfred. Jon ended up following Damian back into the kitchen and helped him carry out a few more dishes that all looked expertly cooked and foreign. And then they sat down and ate. Dinner was great, the Wayne family had fun catching up with Jon. And then after, Jon and Damian went for a walk around the Manor, enjoying the nice spring weather.

Jon knew he needed to tell Damian but he didn't know how. They just walked and lightly chatted and caught up. Finally they reached the gardens and Jon reached out grabbed Damian's hand, pulling him to sit on a bench.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay? What's wrong?" Damian asked, concern filling his face.

Damian showed emotions so much more freely know. Jon had known him for over 10 years now, so this was kinda surprising.

"There's this. . . " He sighed.

Then he stood and started pacing.

"Kryptonian's have this thing. . . They have soulmates," he started explaining, not looking at Damian. "We can feel when we meet our soulmates, it's like this click when we first touch them and-"

"Oh," Damian said. "Interesting. Is there any changes after?"

"After? After the click? Yeah, before, things feel off and for me there's like this buzzing noise. After things just felt more clear and like the world is more focused."

"Interesting."

"Damian. Damian there's a reason I'm telling you this," Jon said, turning to him.

"Why-"

"Because the first time I touched you thirteen years ago, I felt that click."

Damian blinked.

"And when I hugged you again today, I felt the click again."

"Oh," Damian said softly.

"Yeah.... I'm sorry for throwing this on you, but I had to tell you. And we can still fall in love, outside of our soulmate, but things will always feel off."

Damian wasn't responding, just nodding slightly. Jon went silent, crossing his muscular arms and watching him cautiously.

"Well."

Jon sighed. "I'm sorry. Should I go? I should go. I'll let you think about it-"

"Jon, wait!" Damian exclaimed, standing.

Jon had already been flying, so he stopped, blinking.

"Thank you, for telling me. And especially thank you for not telling me earlier, when we were younger. I would not have known how to take it and I undoubtedly would have run away from you."

Jon smiled softly, touching back down to the ground.

"And I'm sorry, for being a horrible friend back then."

"It's okay, Damian. You weren't as bad as you seem to think."

Damian just shook his head slightly. He stepped forwards and hugged Jon again.

"Give me a little time to process this, okay? I'm not going to run away."

"Okay."

Jon smiled to himself as he hugged Damian for a minute, as he felt that warmth and safety.

And then he stepped back. "It was good to see you, Damian."

"You too, Jon."

They waved to each other and then Jon took off up into the air, heading back home.

A few days later he got another text from Damian.

~ I think I'm going to be in the states for a while.

\- Yeah? That's cool! I'm sure your family will be happy to hear that.

~ yes. They were.

~ Would you like to get dinner sometime? So we can talk.

\- That would be amazing.

~ Thursday?

\- Sure, around seven? I can come down there if we push it to 7:30.

~ No, I'll come to you, so seven is fine. Send me your address and I'll pick you up. Dress nicely, business casual.

\- Okay, I'll see you then :)

Three weeks later, they were dating.


	2. There's someone chasing us and I pulled you into an alley and wow you're close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all!!

"Damian. There's someone following us."

"Yes. I know. There has been for three blocks now. Did you just now notice?"

Jon shot a glare at the older teen, but other then that didn't react.

"Who did you think they are?"

"Paparazzi, muggers, assassins? I'm a billionaire, and you're the son of two famous reporters. Take your pick."

"What are we going to do?"

"Keep walking? We can't risk exposing ourselves, especially not you, boy of steel."

So they kept walking. But now Jon's super senses were focused on this person behind them. They rounded a corner onto a relatively empty street, and he could hear the footsteps getting louder, and faster. He glanced over at a building on the other side of the road and focused in on their stalker in the glass. His eyes landed directly on the gun that was being pulled from their cost pocket. He grabbed Damian's elbow tightly.

"Run," he hissed, and then pushed him forwards.

"Jonathan!"

He had been turning to face the attacker, but Damian grabbed his hand and pulled him along, tugging him down the sidewalk with no choice but to run to keep up.

"Hey!" The attacker complained and gave chase.

Damian was pulling Jon along behind him, his years of training and working out kicking in to give him the slight advantage. He yanked Jon around a corner, continuing down the street, but Jon spotted an alley and pulled him into it quickly, darting behind a dumpster and pushing Damian into the wall. They both stifled their breathing, and Jon waited until he heard footsteps go past at a run.

"Okay, they're gone," he said softly, finally looking at Damian, instead of the patch of wall he had spaced out at while listening.

It occured to him then that he could feel Damian's breath on his skin, and his hands were tightly gripping Jon's shirt, more likely to prevent him from running out and starting a fight then from fear. Damian's green eyes were watching him with guarded amusement. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and Jon literally had Damian pressed against the wall, his hands on his shoulders.

"Would you like to let me go then?" Damian asked, amused.

Wow, they were close.

"Sorry!" He croaked out, suddenly worried he had hurt Damian.

He let go and went to step back, only to find himself being tugged back by the grip on his shirt.

"Damian?" He asked softly, he could feel his own face turning red.

"Yes?" Damian asked, his head was tilted to one side slightly, like he was listening closely to something.

"What're you?"

"Shh."

Jon went silent, waiting, and then after a moment, Damian let go, gently smoothing Jon's t-shirt.

"You get distracted when you're flustered," Damian told him, lightly patting his chest and sending a cocky smirk his way, before sliding away and exiting the alley.

Jon could only stare after him and splutter.


	3. We Dated Back In Highschool, Then You Moved Away, But Now You're Back In Town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne and Kent families lived on the same block for most of Jon's childhood. He became friends with the youngest Wayne kid, Damian. And in highschool, they ended up dating, but broke it off again when Damian decided to go abroad for college. Now, years later, Jon is an investigative journalist, and is at his family's house for his summer vacation, when Conner delivers some interesting news.

"Hey, did you hear the news?"

Jon looked up, eyebrows knitted together, his tongue was poking out of his mouth from his hyper concentration.

"What?" He asked absently, looking away from his brother back to his laptop, returning to reading his article.

Kon said something about Tim and someone coming back.

"Cool," Jon responded in that same absent tone.

"Jon, you literally did not hear a word I just said did you?"

Jon just shook his head, quickly deleting and rewriting a section.

"Leave him alone, Kon, he has deadlines to meet," Chris inputted from where he was laying on the sofa beside Jon, at an awkward angle so his feet weren't on the younger man.

"Fine. Pardon me for trying to tell him that his former lover is back in town."

"What?" Jon asked, interest mildly peaked now.

"Damian's back home for the summer."

The rapid click-clacking of Jon's keys completely stopped, and he blinked at Kon.

"And Tim says he's thinking about moving back to the States completely."

"Oh-" Jon breathed out.

"You should go talk to him," Chris suggested, pushing at his knee.

"Yeah.... God it's been what, five, six years?"

"Six. Five, since you guys broke up."

Jon hummed, returning to clicking away at his computer.

"Are you still in love with him?" Chris asked, looking at his phone.

"I don't know? It's been five years, Chris, I haven't seen him except maybe in passing once or twice. We don't really talk except occasionally commenting on each other's social media posts."

"Who?"

They all looked up when Lois walked in.

"Damian. He's back home," Kon supplied.

"Oh! Yes. Bruce just invited us over for dinner, actually."

"He what?" All three boys exclaimed at once.

"Yup! At six, which means you three need to be showered and wearing nice clothes!"

"Oh yes, how dare we show up to our childhood best friends house in our jorts and tanktops."

"Kon, we all know Dick would absolutely destroy you for wearing jorts," Chris said with a snort. "I'll go take first shower since busy body over here is still working."

"Look! Once I get this article turned in, I'm officially on break, but this is a pretty big story so I need to make sure it's perfect before I send it to the editors," Jon defended himself to empty air, as Kon and Chris had both already left.

He sighed and returned to typing.

An hour later, everyone was clean and dressed and they all took the short walk down the block to the Wayne's house together. The Wayne residence was the largest, and loudest building in the neighborhood. There were always people coming and going, and always children around, despite the fact that none of Bruce's kids had their own families yet. They could hear yelling inside before they even got to the front door, and Jon smiled at the fond memories that hit him. Clark stepped up and knocked on the door, and within a minute, the door was yanked open by Dick Grayson.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed with a bright grin, immediately hugging Clark, and then Lois, and then all three of the boys.

"Hello, Dick."

"Come on in! Dad and Alfie are just finishing dinner, I think the others got kicked into the living room at some point, they were being too noisy."

"Aren't they always?" Jon asked with a smile, his writers mind already crafting out how he would report on this evening.

"Hey, now, Jonno," Dick said with a laugh, having to reach up to ruffle Jon's hair. "Man I miss when you were only this tall."

He held a hand down by his waist, shaking his head at the 6"2" man and tsking.

"Anyway! Come on!"

"I'm gonna pop into the kitchen," Lois said, and disappeared. Clark hesitated before following.

The boys just followed Dick deeper into the house where yelling and barking was coming from the family room. They entered and discovered Cassandra and Jason wrestling on the floor. Tim and Damian sat on the furniture, and Ace running around barking in dismay.

"Guys!" Dick protested, crossing his arms.

Cass let go of Jason, who rolled to his feet, sticking his tongue out at her. She immediately blew a raspberry before flipping up.

"Kon!" Tim exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and running to hug his friend.

Jon however, had made eye contact with Damian. And hot. Damn. Jon met Damian when he was 10. He had seen Damian grow up, had personally witnessed the awkward teen years where Damian had been growing into his own body and face. Hell he had dated Damian through the tail end of it. He knew Damian was an attractive person - look at his parents, it was the only logical thing to happen - but he had some how gotten hotter???

Damian would be around twenty-six by now, he was tall, maybe not as tall as Jon, but he couldn't quite be certain from this distance. His face was angular and defined, not quite the sharp features of his father, but more delicate and feminine like Talia. Everything about him screamed neatness, from his trimmed eyebrows, and clean shaven face, to his carefully styled hair and clothing. His hair was a different style the Jon last remembered seeing, shaved short on the sides and longer in the back, styled in a quiff. He was wearing black jeans and a button down, and Jon could see a gold necklace hanging around his throat. His beautiful, full lips curled into a soft smile as he scanned over Jon, before lazily pushing up to his feet. Oh yeah, Jon was definitely still taller.

"Hello, Jonathan," he said with a sweet smile, walking over.

His legs were still long and lanky, and he still walked with an insane amount of grace, a habit he had picked up from when he used to do ballet.

"Hi," Jon breathed out, finding himself completely awestruck.

Damian walked right up to him, hugging him gently. Jon immediately hugged him back, noting that he smelled like vanilla and citrus, but not in a bad way.

"It's good to see you," Damian said softly. His accent had thickened significantly in the past few years, and damn that was hot too.

"Yeah, oh my God, it's been forever." Jon pulled back to look at Damian again, his hand lingering on his arm.

Damian smiled up at him, his green eyes flicking over Jon's face. "Five years, really. Not forever."

"Okay, no, but it is a long time. Where all have you been at?" Jon asked, letting Damian push him out of the room where their siblings were talking loudly.

"I've been all over. Finished my schooling in Switzerland, and then spent sometime traveling around Europe. Then I've been in the Middle East with mother for the past few years. I enjoyed the traveling, but I think I'm ready to be back home."

"Wow. You'll have to tell me all about it!" Jon said, eyes wide with amazement.

Damian chuckled, nodding. "I'm sure we'll have time. You're a journalist now, no?"

"Yeah! Just hit my one year mark with the company I work for right now," Jon said with a proud grin.

"That's good, do you enjoy it?"

"Oh yeah, it always keeps me on my toes. I very rarely get bored with it."

"Okay! Dinner is ready!"

Jon jolted with the suddenness of Bruce's yell. Damian chuckled, looking past Jon at Bruce who was waving them over.

Dinner was nice and loud and noisy and Jon was hit with this painful realization of "Holy Shit Maybe I Am Still In Love With Damian" and he desperately needed to tell his brothers this development, but he didn't know how to do it slyly. So he just sat there in gay turmoil for a whole hour of a dinner. Then, while the others were heading to the living room, Damian snagged his hand and pulled him to the front door, clipping a leash on Ace and then walking outside. Jon followed silently, curious what was going on.

"Do you remember when we used to just go on walks around the neighborhood?"

"I remember sneaking over to your house a couple times in the middle of the night just to go on those walks," Jon answered, watching Ace sniff a bush. "And I remember getting my ass whooped the week my mom found out."

"And yet you kept doing it all through highschool," Damian said with an amused glance towards him.

"What do you expect. I was young, dumb and in love."

Damian chuckled, glancing down the road before crossing it.

"So, fill me in on what you've been up too since I left for Switzerland."

"Oh. Nothing wild, finished college, got my major in journalism, and minor in psychology. Got my job the same month as graduation, moved out in August, and I've just kinda been focusing on work since."

Damian hummed. "You always have been a bit of a busybody."

"Hey!"

Damian just grinned and gently nudged Jon.

"So, shall I just ask the awkward question?"

"What awkward question."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh!" Jon felt his cheeks heat up and then he shrugged. "No, not right now. I dated a few guys in college, but not anyone for a while."

Damian hummed and nodded.

"Uh. What about you?"

"No. With all the traveling, and living in the Middle East..."

Jon nodded in understanding, pausing as Ace darted in front of him. Without thinking he took the leash from Damian and let Ace smell the along the other side of the sidewalk.

"So what are you going to be doing, now that you're back? Working for your dad?"

"No, probably not. I'm going to resume my modeling career, and I'll be working as a environmental ambassador, just little things like that."

"Oh, cool."

Damian hummed, putting his hands in his pockets. They crossed the street and started to head back home.

"So we're totally gonna start hanging out then, right?"

"Well of course, you're one of my best friends," Damian said with a smile.

"Even though I'm your ex?"

"Jon, dating you was some of the best years of my life."

"Oh," Jon said softly, feeling his face heat up.

Damian chuckled and shook his head, smiling at Jon fondly.

Oh yeah, Jon still had feelings for Damian.


	4. Hoodie Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian borrows Jon's hoodie and he's not impressed.

Someone was knocking on the door and Damian was not amused. It had been happening for about five minutes now. He hadn't moved, hoping maybe, just maybe they would go away. But it didn't seem like that was happening. And if someone had been knocking for five minutes, they must really need to talk to Damian, which meant they were desperate or angry.

He sighed and rolled out of bed, stretching and rubbing his eyes. Then he grabbed a pair of sweatpants from the nearest dresser, not really caring what they looked like or if they were actually his. He needed a shirt....

Damian's eyes landed on the laundry hamper and one of Jon's hoodies thrown in the approximate vicinity of it. He didn't hesitate, just walked over and grabbed it, pulling it on and smiling at the familiar smell that belonged only to Jon. His boyfriend was more than likely at classes right now, because he was an insane person and couldn't just sleep in until noon like Damian did.

He exited their bedroom and shuffled across the apartment, his body letting him know all his bruises and aches and pains. He just sighed heavily and kept walking. When he reached the door, he just yanked it open. He never checked who was outside, he never did. He was a vigilante, he'd be fine.

Standing outside was Jon, drenched and dejected.

"Jonathan?!" Damian exclaimed, grabbing Jon by the backpack straps and pulling him inside.

"Hi baby," Jon sighed out, letting himself be tugged.

"What are you doing back?"

"Power is out at school because of the storm so prof cancelled class, and then I was walking back home and realized I had left my keys..."

He pointed at the set of keys laying on the table. Damian huffed and shook his head, helping strip Jon out of his wet clothes.

"Why didn't you just come through the window?" He asked, yanking his boyfriend's wet t-shirt off.

"I tried, you locked it last night."

Damian just shook his head, and grabbed Jon's hand, leading him back into their bedroom.

"I tried calling you but you were still asleep so I guess you didn't hear it?"

"My phone is on silent."

"Oh."

"Go take a hot shower, Jon."

"Yeah."

Jon, in just his soaked jeans now, turned and walked into the bathroom. And then suddenly he came back out.

"That's my hoodie!"

"So it is," Damian responded with a smirk.

"Hoodie thief. You shall regret this."

"I very much doubt it."

Jon just grinned at him and then disappeared. Damian chuckled and climbed back into bed, curling up to wait for boyfriend cuddles.


	5. Yes, I Actually Do Have A Rich Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's friends don't believe him that he managed to get a rich boyfriend, and Damian proves it in the most dramatic way possible. But, really, what did Jon expect?

“There’s no fucking way that you are dating Damian, dude.”

“That’s like statistically impossible.”

“Like, you’re a farm kid from Hamilton County and he’s a billionaire hottie from Gotham. It’s not possible.”

Jon sighed and rolled his eyes, poking at his sad lunch with his fork. He’d need to grab a protein bar from his locker.

“Yeah, well I am, and he’s picking me up this afternoon, so if you guys really don’t believe me, you’ll just have to come find me after school.”

It was said as a joke, but all four of the guys that Jon ate lunch with mugged him outside the school doors. The oldest through his arm around Jon’s shoulder as they walked out to the pickup area.

“How is he even able to pick you up? How old is he?”

“He’s on a gap year, and nineteen,” Jon shot back, keen eyes looking for Damian and whatever car he decided to drive today.

“Dude. What the hell.”

“I don’t fucking believe this. You said he’d be here at 3:30, it’s 3:34.”

“He’s here.”

Jon grinned as he saw the Ferrari pulling up, full Jay Hernandez Magnum PI, a 488 Spider. Oh this was going to be so good. The guy who was leaning on him straightened, jaw falling open. Damian pulled up beside the sidewalk, revving the engine slightly and grinning at Jon, sliding up his sunglasses.

“Hey, Babe!” Jon called, pulling out of his friends arm and jogging to the front to toss his backpack into the trunk.

“Hello, Habibi,” Damian hummed back.

Jon walked over, to the driver’s side, bending down to lean on the door.

“These guys don’t believe that we’re dating,” he said, glancing up at his wide mouthed friends.

“Is that so?” Damian looked over, then up at Jon. “We’ve been dating for two months and they don’t believe you?”

“Well those two months were mostly summer vacation.”

Damian hummed, reaching up and grabbing Jon’s t-shirt and pulling him down.

“Maybe this will convince them, no?”

He pulled Jon into a kiss, lightly pressing their lips together. Jon’s cheeks went red, but he didn’t pull back until Damian did.

“Now get in, we have places to be.”

“Yessir.”

Jon pulled away once Damian let go of his shirt, running around and pulling open the passenger door. He slid in and looked up at his friends, grinning.

“See you guys, Monday!”

They all just stared in shock. He laughed, waved, and then Damian took off. The looks on their faces was so worth any potential future teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me just using Jay Hernandez's Ferrari from the newest Magnum PI show, because that car is sexy as fuck-


	6. Over Protective Bats and Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jon's relationship is found out before they're ready to share it with Damian's family, and they get a bit over protective.

Damian wasn’t honestly sure what to expect when his family found out about his relationship with Jon. He really wasn’t wanting to tell them. And lucky for him, he didn’t have to.

Unfortunately, that was because Jason walked in on him and Jon making out.

He was eighteen when it happened, they had been dating for five months, Jon was only sixteen. But Clark and Lois had approved, and Damian didn’t give a shit what his family thought, so he went for it. It was fairly easy to hide, given that they were always together anyway.

But on the fateful February day in which they were discovered, they had been up in Damian’s room, laying in bed together when all of the sudden, the door flew open. Jon gave an alarmed noise, pulling away from Damian’s lips and shooting upright, moving to defend his boyfriend.

“Oh my fucking God!”

“Jason!” Jon cried in horror.

Damian sat up just in time to see his older brother running out again, yelling for their family.

“oh no. Nonono. I knew this was a bad idea, your family-”

“Shut up, Kent,” Damian grumbled, rolling out of bed and finding a shirt. “You should probably go. I’ll call you when I get thing smoothed out.”

Jon, looking slightly green, nodded, getting off the bed and slowly collecting his things. He walked over, kissed Damian once before turning and jumping out the window. Damian turned to walk out and find his family, only to find they had already found him. Bruce, Alfred and his brothers walking towards his room, all looking mildly alarmed. Damian just backed out of the doorway, turning and walking towards his bed.

He wouldn’t admit it, but his stomach was churning with worry.

“Damian, are you okay?” Bruce asked the moment he walked in.

“Right as rain, father.”

“Where’d the little twerp go?!” Jason exclaimed, darting to look in his closet.

“What are you talking about Todd?”

“Jay told us he caught you and Jon kissing,” Dick informed him, crossing his arms. Damian sighed.

“Damn.”

“Damn? Damian, are you kidding me?!”

“I knew Conner was acting funny,” Tim grumbled, sitting on Damian’s desk.

“Damian, that boy is not safe! He’s an alien, he’s unpredictable, he’s-”

“My best friend?” Damian shot back, pinning Dick down with a glare. “Watch your tongue, Richard.”

“Damian, we’re all just worried about you, okay?” Bruce said, stepping closer. “We’re worried that Jon might hurt you.”

“Unlikely-”

“No. Physically. He’s not that seasoned with all his powers, hell, he’s probably not even grown into all of them yet, and we just don’t want you getting hurt.”

Damian gave him a look that could only be described as “Are You Fucking Joking Right Now?”.

“I go out every evening to fight criminals, and you’re worried about my best friend hurting me?!” Damian exclaimed.

“Damian-”

“No! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! Jon would never hurt me. Ever. Not even if I was being mind controlled or if I was turned into a zombie. He loves me too much to do that! I’m well aware of his powers and capabilities, hell, I fucking helped him learn how to control half of them, so you do NOT get to sit there and tell me he is a danger to me!”

“Damian!” Bruce said sharply, giving him a Dad Look™.

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Dick said, clearly upset.

“Because I knew you’d react like this! Honestly! I think I can pick my own boyfriend’s by now!”

The four of them glowered at him.

“And for the record, I am NOT breaking up with him because of you. If you have a problem with it, so help me God, I will leave this household.”

“Fine! Fine! Okay. Calm down, Damian. No one is telling you to break up with him. We’re just worried and concerned and wish you would’ve been more open with us, okay? Call him back here, and we can talk about it with both of you?”

“Why, so you can tell us to always use protection? It’s a little late for that talk, Father,” Damian snapped, turning to him.

“Okay, T-M-I!” Tim yelled, covering his ears.

“No. I know you four, and you will most definitely be attempting to give him a shovel talk or something and I will not allow it.”

Bruce heaved a tired sigh, leaning a shoulder into Damian’s doorway.

“I’m going to be setting boundaries-”

“No, You’re not. I’m eighteen father, once again, I will leave this house if necessary.”

“For him? You’d leave us just for him,” Jason asked, stepping into view.

“Todd, I would do unspeakable things for him.”

Dick huffed out something exasperatedly, turning and walking towards the door.

“I can’t believe this,” he muttered, shaking his head. “I’m still giving him the talk next time I see him.”

Tim left after Dick. Jason gave Damian a look and then walked out. Bruce walked over to his son, cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Damian, I just want the best for you. Jon’s not … You’ll never have a safe life with him.”

“I’ve never had a safe life, Father. At least with him, I have someone who can protect me.”

Bruce sighed, bent to kiss Damian on the forehead.

“I love you, son.”

He turned and walked out. Damian glared after him. He hated his family somedays.


	7. A Kiss on A Place of Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian discovers a source of insecurity for Jon and tries to help him with overcome it.

Damian hummed softly to himself as he buttoned up his shirt, making sure all the buttons were properly aligned. He noted that Jon was taking a long time in the bathroom and walked over, knocking on the door before fixing his cuffs.

"Beloved, are you okay."

"Yeah I'm fine."

Damian raised a brow at the unconvincing tone.

"Jon."

The door opened to reveal an freshly showered, yet shirtless Jon Kent.

"Why aren't you dressed? We need to go to school."

"Yeah I know."

The heavy sigh was incredibly dramatic. The younger teen turned back and went to get his button down. Anyone else wouldn't noticed, but eighteen year old Damian noticed how his boyfriend paused in front of the mirror before grabbing his shirt from the hook by the shower.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." The sixteen year old turned to Damian and gave him an unconvincing smile.

"Jonathan, do not bullshit me."

Jon opened his mouth and then closed it with a sigh.

"It's dumb," He said, shoving his arm through a sleeve of the shirt.

"Just tell me," Damian requested, grabbing Jon's chin lightly and forcing him to make eye contact.

"I just feel weird."

"Are you sick?"

"No! I just-"

"Jonathan."

Damian was starting to get worried. Jon sighed and looked down. He pulled back off the shirt.

"I. Its dumb I know, but-"

Jon pointed out the pink stretch marks on his shoulders and upper chest. Damian had noticed them, but he hadn't thought anything of it.

"Does it bother you?"

"Kinda," Jon confessed, looking away.

Damian reached out, touching the marks around his left arm pit. The stretch marks had appeared, following Jons recent and sudden bulking, gaining a bunch of muscle that came with the Kryptonian genes. He hummed, ducked his head to an awkward angle and kissed Jon's skin right over the stretch marks. Then he did it on the other side.

"You have nothing to worry about, Beloved. You are gorgeous, with or without any scars or marks."

He looked up and found Jon's face bright red. He chuckled and smirked.

"O-okay."

"Now get dressed. We will not be late!"


	8. Late Nights and Sleepy Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian stumbles back home after a long night of patrol and sleepily crashes on his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was giving to me by Hyperactive-lectiophile! Check them out both on here and on tumblr!

Damian groaned as he ripped off his mask, yanking the window shut behind him. He didn’t bother to be quiet, there was no point. He staggered into the apartment, unclipping his cape and throwing it and the mask onto the counter. His boots were abandoned somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom, along with his belt. He pushed the door open, letting it swing shut after him.

The clock on the bedside table read 4:17am, and the ache in Damian’s head said it was past time to sleep. Over thirty-six hours without sleep. Damn supervillains. He ripped off his upper armor, and then nearly fell over trying to get his pants off. He tossed them and his cup somewhere on the other side of the room. He should probably take a shower, but his bed was really calling him. He did, however, pull on clean boxers before stumbling over to the bed.

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, Habibi,” Damian murmured, his words slurring slightly.

He felt so tired his bones ached.

“They just kept coming up with trick after trick.”

The lump in the bed shifted, the blankets being pulled back to prepare for Damian.

“It’s fine, baby, just come here. We have a few hours until I have to get up for work.”

Damian stumbled over, and into the bed, crawling and flopping on top of his boyfriend, slipping his lower body between his legs. Jon grunted as Damian shifted to get comfortable, cheek against Jon’s breastbone.

“Jon?”

“Hmm?”

“You should call in sick.”

Jon laughed cheerfully, his arms wrapping around Damian’s back.

“You know what? Just this once, I will. For you.”

Damian hummed, pleased. He tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Jon’s gently.

“Thank you.”

“Hm-Mm. Get some rest, Damian. I love you.”

“I love you too, Jonathan.”

Damian got comfortable, resting his ear over Jon’s heart, letting the steady beat lull him into sleep, while Jon’s fingers ran along his spine lightly. Sleep was a blissful black void.


	9. Toddler Jon Tells All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets accidentally turns into a toddler, and with the Kent's being busy, Damian gets to take care of him until he turns back into a normal teen again.

“This is why i don’t hang out with you, Batson!”

“Robin, look, I’m. Sorry!” Billy whined, trailing after him.

“DD!”

“Shush, Kent.”

“Me hungry!”

“I understand,” Damian bit out.

Then he yelped as a sharp pain came from his scalp. He shot a glare over to the toddler on his hip.

“Do not pull on my hair.”

The toddler pouted, leaning in and pushing his face against Damian’s neck.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“I don’t know, Billy, you’re the one with the magical powers, you figure it out.”

“Damian, that’s not fair.”

“Not fair?! Billy, my best friend has just been turned into a two year old!!”

The teen caped crusader flinched away, looking away from Robin’s deadly glare.

“Go figure out how to fix this, Batson,” Damian grumbled, jumping in the batmobile which he had just summoned.

“Damian-”

Billy’s protest was shut down when Damian snapped the lid of the car and zipped away. Jon was sat in the passenger seat, gripping tightly to the door and staring out the window.

“Wee!!” He exclaimed, looking back at Damian with this huge grin.

Damian almost smiled back, but instead focused on the road. He was headed to the batcave as he tore through the late night traffic, keeping an eye on Jon at all times. When he got to the cave, he hopped out, picking Jon up and balanced the Supertoddler on his hip. One think he had learned through his years of being Robin was how to handle kids. He wouldn’t say he liked it, but he knew how to do it.

“Oh god, he’s becoming you,” a voice came from across the cave.

Damian looked up, searching for the voice and found Tim on the platform by the batcomputer. Jon pointed and made a high pitch noise that caused Damian to flinch away.

“Damian. What is that.”

He looked even further up and found Bruce hanging from the rafters, sealing a hole in the wall.

“It’s a toddler, father. I thought you of all people would know what a toddler was,” Damian snarked back.

He pulled off his mask as he walked up the steps towards Tim. Jon whined and wiggled, chubby arms wrapped around Damian’s neck.

“Where’s my phone?” He asked Tim, walking over towards the table they usually left things on.

“I think you left it upstairs to charge, didn’t you?”

Damian grumbled in response, grabbing Bruce’s instead.

“Hey-” Tim started to protest.

“Batman!” Jon squealed, pointing as Bruce dropped down near them.

“Shh,” Damian gently shushed him, bouncing him slightly to adjust his position on his hip.

“Damian?” Bruce questioned.

Damian just found the proper contact and was preparing to call it when Jon started floating out of his arms. With a sigh, he reached out, grabbing the red cape still attached to the toddler.

“Oh my God. Is that Jon?!” Tim exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Hi Tim!” Jon said in that little toddler voice of his, waving from his now upside down position.

“Kent. Come down,” Damian ordered.

“Me fly!”

“I see that. Come back down here.”

The toddler just stared at him.

“Jon.”

When he still didn’t stop floating, Damian reached out, grabbed his little legs and pulled him back down.

“What happened?” Bruce asked cautiously.

Damian sighed and began to explain how they were helping Billy and then something to do with magic happened and next thing Damian knew, Jon was a baby.

“And he still has his powers.”

“Some of them, at least.”

Tim was snickering, shoulders shaking, hand clamped over his mouth.

“You think this is funny?” Damian snapped, staring at him.

“I think it’s hilarious!” Tim busted out laughing, which caused Jon, still floating to start giggling.

Then the toddler started falling. Damian easily caught him, pulling the toddler to his chest as a surge of fear shot through him.

“Well, you should probably call Clark.”

“I was going to.”

“Other then that, uh? Just keep an eye on him I guess.”

Damian shot Bruce a glare. “I do know how to handle toddlers, Father.”

Damian ended up changing and taking Jon upstairs after he started whining about being hungry. Alfred was in the kitchen, already informed of the situation. He handed Damian a vegan grilled cheese and had a PB and J ready for Jon.

“Alfie! Hiiiii!” Jon said eagerly, waving as he toddled into the kitchen.

“Hello, Master Kent,” Alfred greeted, picking Jon up as putting him in a chair at the island.

“Me hungry!”

“Yes, and I have a fine meal prepared for you,” he said, putting it and a glass of milk down in front of Jon.

The toddler grabbed the sandwich and began shoving it into his mouth. Damian watched with mild horror before beginning to eat his own sandwich. He still needed to call Clark.

“How old are you, Master Kent?” Alfred asked.

“Uhhhh,” Jon frowned at him, peanut butter all over his face. “Dunno!”

“He still has all his memories and such,” Damian commented. “As far as I can tell, anyway.”

“Me like Dami!” Jon exclaimed, grinning at him with his peanut butter face.

“I- okay. I’m going to call your father.”

Damian shoved the last bite in his mouth and then walked out, running up to his room and grabbing his phone. He called Clark and discovered the man was in Japan and simply got a “you’ll have to watch him”. So Damian went back downstairs to collect his toddler-bestfriend. Jon was getting tired and clung to Damian tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck, nearly choking Damian. The toddler yawned as Damian held him, chatting with his brothers, who had made their way upstairs, still in their uniforms.

“Dami,” the toddler mumbled, his forehead pressed into Damian’s cheek.

“Yes, Jonathan?”

“Me sleepy.”

“Okay, you can go to sleep.”

“You sleep with me?”

“I have work to do,” Damian said, gently rubbing his back.

The batsiblings had gone quiet, watching them.

“Noooo,” Jon whined, pulling away, grabbing Damian’s cheeks. “You sleep with me!”

“Jon, no. I have to work.”

The toddler stuck out his bottom lip and made a little sobbing noise.

“Uh oh, Damian look what you’ve done,” Dick said, grinning.

“You-” the toddler broke off, whimpering as his eyes tearing up.

“Oh no,” Damian said, just seconds before Jon started crying.

“Damian, you monster!” Tim exclaimed. Both brothers busted up laughing.

Jon, crying loudly, pushed against Damian, trying to get out of his arms.

“Jon quit!”

A loud wail met his words.

“Jonathan you’re being unreasonable!”

Another loud wail. Jon shoved so hard he almost slipped out of Damian’s grip.

“Damian, he’s a toddler, that won’t work,” Dick told him with a headshake.

Damian adjusted Jon, balancing him on his hip.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll go to bed with you, okay? Just stop crying! I’m sorry, okay?” Damian exclaimed, desperate to get the shrieking to stop.

Jon sobbed again, blinking at Damian through his tears, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever.

“Okay?”

The toddler nodded, shoving his face into Damian’s neck, hiccuping lightly. Damian sighed, looking up at his laughing brothers.

“I guess I’m going to bed.”

“Night, baby bat!” Dick called as Damian carried Jon out.

Jon hiccuped all the way upstairs. Damian walked into his room, kicking the door shut behind him, flicking on a light.

“Okay, Superkid,” Damian said, plopping the tiny toddler on the bed.

Compared to him, at 18, this toddler version of his best friend - normally 16 - was absolutely tiny. Like, just reached his knees. He was absolutely terrified of accidentally breaking him.

“Me no Superkid,” Jon sniffled out, rubbing his snotty nose.

Damian made a disgusted nose and grabbed a Kleenex, wiping the snot. Jon just looked up at him, that bottom lip stuck out.

“Me Superboy.”

“Yes you are,” Damian said with a sigh, throwing away the Kleenex. He crouched in front of Jon. “We’re gonna figure out how to get you changed back, okay? And hopefully before school on Monday.”

Jon nodded.

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth, okay? Stay here. Play with Alfred.”

The mentioned cat sauntered over, rubbing against Toddler Jon.

“Dami,” Jon sniffed out.

“Yes?”

“I luv you.”

Damian blinked at him, straightening.

“I. Uh. Okay.”

His heart was pounding really hard. And he didn’t know why. He escaped to the en suite bathroom, starting to brush his teeth. He could hear toddler Jon chattering to Alfred. Damian hastily scolded himself. He was a toddler at the moment, probably no more then three. He was just being a toddler, and toddler’s didn’t understand love like teenagers did. He shook his head and brushed it off.

Not that he didn’t want it to be true.

After he washed his face and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in, he walked back out, finding Jon slumped on his side, tiredly patting Alfred’s head. The cat just blinked up at Damian.

“Okay, Jon. Time to go to bed,” he said, ruffling the kids hair before going to turn off the overhead light.

It wasn’t the first time he had shared a bed with Jon. Just usually, Jon was larger then him. He got under the covers, and toddler Jon wiggled his way up to the top of the bed, crawling under the thick blankets.

“Good night, Jon,” Damian said.

He fully intended to slip away once the toddler went to sleep. Instead, Jon crawled over and flopped on top of Damian’s chest, getting comfortable. Damian groaned slightly, confused.

“Me sleep here.”

“Jon, that can’t be comfortable.”

“Me sleep here!”

“Okay.”

Who knew a toddler version of Jon could be so convincing. Jon reached up, squishing Damian’s cheeks again.

“Dami, I luv you,” he said again, looking sincere.

“Okay,” Damian breathed out, reaching up and ruffling little Jon’s hair. “Go to sleep.”

The toddler scowled at him but laid back down, his little arms hugging Damian’s chest. Damian sighed, placing a hand on his back, holding him still while he reached over and flicked off the bedside lamp. Then he settled on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Toddler Jon loved him. But did Teen Jon?

Why were emotions so complicated?

Damian eventually drifted to sleep, an arm wrapped protectively around toddler Jon. This was a horribly weird situation, but he supposed they could figure it out in the morning.

He woke up to a sudden massive increase of weight on his chest. He groaned in pain and shoved at it.

“Quit pushing!”

Damian snapped his eyes open, finding Jonathan Kent, sixteen, mere inches from his face.

“Kent!”

“Well duh, who else?” Jon grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“You’re back!”

“Yeah?”

Jon crossed his arms on Damian’s chest, resting his chin on his forearms.

“And you’re incredibly heavy,” Damian said, scowling now.

“Rude!”

Jon grinned at him and Damian glared back. Then he became aware of Jon’s lower half laying in between his legs, his stomach pressing on-

“Okay, get off!” Damian snapped, easily flipping his weight to one side and throwing Jon off.

Jon laughed as he was tossed onto his back.

“Aw, come on, Dames, admit it, you’re glad I’m back.”

Damian just grumbled under his breath. Jon grinned, reaching over and pinching his side.

“Don’t be a butt.”

“You need to call your father.”

“Hmm. What if I’d rather talk to you first.”

“Kent.”

“What if I start crying? That seemed to work so well the last time.”

Damian tensed. “How much do you remember?”

“Oh, quite a bit,” Jon said, his voice dropping. “I remember your heart going crazy when I said I loved you.”

Damian was opening his mouth to respond when the door slammed open.

“Damian! I think the spell wore- oh.”

Both teens snapped their gaze over to Billy Batson, in Shazam form, staring at the two of them, laying in bed together.

“Well… i guess you already knew that,” Billy said, stepping backwards.

“Good assumption, Batson,” Damian said coldly, eyes rolling.

“I’m just… I’ll go. Hey Jon.”

“Hi Billy,” Jon said, laughing to himself.

Billy quickly retreated.

“Have I ever told you that i like him?”

“Go back to sleep, Jon,” Damian grumbled, kicking his shins.

He rolled onto his side, glaring at the wall. Jon laughed, and then suddenly pressed himself against Damian’s back, an arm slipping over his waist.

“I meant it,” he murmured.

“Wait, what!”


	10. Long Distance Relationships are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Damian left to study abroad in Switzerland, Jon was left with the struggles of managing a long, LONG, distance relationship. After going three days without talking to his boyfriend, Jon is dealing with a lot of anxiety and insecurity around their relationship. He is already in an emotional meltdown, when there is a knock at his door, revealing one Damian Wayne.

Jon sighed, rewinding his movie for the fifth time in the past ten minutes and then snuggling back into his blankets. He watched Elsa singing about her problems for the sixth time and actually tried to pay attention this time.

Except he couldn't. Just like every other time, he couldn't pay attention.

He shoved a spoonful of his soggy cereal in his mouth and glared angrily at his computer, even though it had done nothing but loyaly serve him for the past five years. It wasn't really it's fault. He grabbed his phone, unlocking it without looking and checking on his pizza to see that it was "in route". Good he was hungry. Jon clicked out of the app, staring at his background for a moment too long and he felt another bolt of loneliness hit him. His background was a picture of him and Damian, his kind of boyfriend. They had been at the park with Damian's friends that day, and one of them had snapped a cute picture of them, Damian sitting in Jon's lap on a swing, facing him as they tried to swing, but just dissolved into laughter.

Jon groaned to himself and dropped his phone onto his bed, wrapping himself in his blankets.

It was September 15th, his parents were gone on a business trip, so he was home alone. He should probably be doing his homework, but senioritis was a thing, as was depression.

The reason for his depression? He had gone approximately three days without talking to his boyfriend, who had left to do college in Switzerland. Switzerland!! Who leaves their boyfriend of five months to go to EUROPE for school!? Damian Wayne, that's who.

Jon had been sitting there, minding his own business, when he had made the mistake of looking at Damian's Instagram and seeing a recent post of him in Switzerland, doing some modeling for a photographer friend. He had felt weird, for some reason, but hadn't realized what it was until an hour later, when he had the thought "What if Damian is gone for good?" And immediately that wave of loneliness slammed into him harder then a skyscraper. He couldn't handle that. Damian had been his best friend before they started dating, and he just didn't know what he'd do without Damian. A month without him had been hard enough.

So he turned on Frozen, ordered himself a pizza and wrapped himself in his fuzzy blanket, curling up in his bed and crying a bit. It was pathetic. He should just call Damian. But he couldn't. Because what if all his fears were true. What if Damian wanted to break up? And now he was thinking about it again and he was tearing up all over again.

He shoved his laptop off his legs and curled up on his side, staring into the middle distance as he cried.

And then the door buzzed.

"Shit," Jon mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

That was probably the pizza. He crawled out of bed, wiping his nose on his hoodie sleeve, yes he knows it's gross, but he's having an existential crisis, cut him some slack, okay? Jon made his way out of his bedroom, to the front door, grabbing some money for a tip as the doorbell buzzed once more. He knew he looked horrible, but it probably wasn't the worst this poor pizza delivery person will have seen. So he just unlocked and pulled the door open, ready to get his pizza and go cry in bed.

"Oh no!" He exclaimed the second he opened the door, and then immediately closed it again.

Because standing outside was Damian Wayne.

Jon felt himself tearing up again.

"Jon?" Damian's soft voice called, and he gently tapped on the door again.

The pizza guy was one thing, Damian was a completely different thing.

"Jon."

Okay well it's too late now, just open the door and face your boyfriend, Kent. It's not like you cheated or anything, just ugly cried about a long distance relationship.

He took a breath and pulled open the door, pulling his blanket tighter around him.

"Hi," he said softly, sniffling.

Damian's keen eyes immediately scanned him and then he frowned. "You've been crying."

"Yeah a little."

"Why?"

Jon opened his mouth to respond and then he saw the bouquet of flowers cradled in Damian's arms. He didn't even get to notice that Damian was only wearing joggers and a sweatshirt but STILL looked amazing, and he didn't notice that Damian's hair was messy and tangled and he didn't get to notice that he looked extremely tired. He just saw the flowers and started sobbing again, right there, in the doorway, tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Jon, no don't-"

Jon blearily noticed the person walking up, a pizza box in his hands, and realized that his pizza was finally here, and he was just bawling his fucking eyes out. The delivery guy looked at him, then at Damian, eyes wide.

"Uhhh, pizza for Kent?"

"Uh-huh," Jon mumbled out, wiping his eyes quickly and holding out the tip.

The guy edged past Damian, taking the money and then hastily handing Jon the pizza before bolting, because he definitely wasn't paid enough to watch a highschooler sobbing as a billionaire stands outside his apartment.

Damian was starting to look really concerned now. Jon cleared his throat and stepped back, holding the door open.

"Please come in?"

Damian stepped in, and Jon let it swing close, trying to calm himself.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked, setting down his flowers, and taking Jon's pizza, he grabbed a few tissues from the living room and came back, gently dabbing Jon's cheeks.

"I'm fine," Jon mumbled, even as he started crying again.

"Jon!" Damian exclaimed, gently cupping his face. "What ever is the matter!?"

Jon just pulled Damian into him, shoving his face against his shoulder and cried. Damian seemed fairly startled, but wrapped his arms around Jon and gently rubbed his back.

"'m sorry," Jon mumbled.

"It's perfectly okay, Jon, would you just tell me what is wrong?"

Jon felt his face heating up. God why was he so pathetic and insecure!

"It's nothing."

"It clearly is not if you break down into tears the second you see me!"

Jon pulled back and wiped his eyes.

"The flowers are pretty. Are . . . Are they for me?"

"No. They're for Lois. Of course they're for you, dork!"

Damian picked them up and, after giving Jon another concerned look, turned and walked into the kitchen, finding a vase.

Jon took the brief moment to wipe his eyes and blow his nose before following.

"So um. What are you doing here?" Jon asked, tugging his blanket tighter around him.

"Would you like me to leave?" Damian asked, eyebrow going up.

"No! God no! I just. . . You didn't mention you were coming."

"I know. It's called I missed my boyfriend and wanted to surprise him."

"O-oh." Jon hated that his voice just cracked and that he started tearing up again.

"Jesus Christ, Jonathan!" Damian sounded alarmed. "Why are you crying."

"Because," Jon mumbled out, rubbing at his eyes. "I really really miss you and I didn't know if you were coming back ever or what and i was scared you were gonna wanna break up."

Damian blinked at him a few times.

"Jon. Oh dear Jon, no."

He walked over and gently cupped Jon's face, looking up at him with the softest expression Jon had ever seen.

"I'm so sorry if I've been distant and made you think that. I would never leave for good. Gotham is my home, and you mean more to me than anything in Switzerland. And I mean anything."

Jon was gonna cry again. Instead he settled for pushing his lips against Damian's and kissing him desperately. Damian just held him tightly and kissed him back for a moment.

"I don't want to break up," Damian assured, smiling softly.

"I'm really fucking glad," Jon breathed out, smiling at his boyfriend.

They kissed once more before Damian returned to arranging Jon's flowers.

"Can I ask why you got started thinking this?" Damian asked, glancing over.

"I dunno. Guess I was just feeling insecure or something."

"Jonathan, beloved. Next time you start having fears like this, just call me, okay? So we can talk about it, instead of letting it upset you this much."

"I will," Jon promised.

After Damian made sure the flowers were properly arranged and Jon had eaten his pizza, they both got ready for bed, finishing Jon's movie as they sat together in Jon's bed.

"Um, can I. . . Would you?" Jon asked softly, looking over at Damian.

"Hmm?"

They had been holding hands, and Damian's thumb was lightly running over the back of Jon's thumb.

"Could we cuddle?"

Damian blinked at him then smiled. "Of course we can, darling."

So they shifted, laying on their sides, Jon's back to Damian's chest, one of Damian's arms wrapped around Jon's stomach. Jon was feeling significantly better, much happier. He definitely didn't almost doze off during the final scene of Frozen. He was pulled back awake as Damian leaned over him, shifting his weight as he gently placed the laptop on the table beside the bed.

"Is it bed time?" Jon mumbled sleepily.

"It was bed time three hours ago," Damian told him with a small laugh.

Jon chuckled and flicked off the light, snuggling back into Damian.

He fell asleep that night, feeling happy and safe in his boyfriend's arms. And he didn't think for a second about having to tell his parents that his boyfriend randomly showed up and spent the night. Did they need to know that?

It didn't matter at the moment, did it?

It just mattered that he had Damian, and that he always would.


	11. You Were Rambling And I Kissed You to Shut You up, but Forgot That Our Families Don't Know We're Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all :)

Damian had this habit.

It wasn’t particularly a bad one.

It just was one.

Whenever his boyfriend was rambling, running his mouth, being annoying, Damian would grab him by the shirt and kiss him. Or he’d just turn his head forcefully and shove his tongue in the others mouth. It was effect, and worked without fail every time. Because anytime Damian’s lips were anywhere on Jon, he instantly forgot what he had been doing.

Now this habit, as it were, turned out getting them in trouble.

For you see, he and a few of his family members were at the Kent’s for a Fourth of July party. It was hot, and the Gothamites were most definitely already burnt, except Damian who naturally had darker skin.

They had hamburgers and hotdogs - tofu dogs for Damian - and were sitting around chatting and waiting for it to get dark for fireworks. Jon was talking. He had been talking for five minutes, rambling about video games or something. Damian was over it. Not particularly annoyed, after all he found Jon’s ramblings endearing. But he could tell the rest of the family was getting annoyed.

Without thinking, he leaned over the arm of his lawn chair, into Jon’s space, and pressed their lips together, sucking in his top lip.

There was a soft gasp somewhere to his left and at the same time, the two teens realized what Damian had just done, jerking away from each other, eyes wide in horror.

“Oh no,” Jon said softly.

Their families didn’t know.

“Damian!” Bruce exclaimed, sounding equal parts confused and horrified.

“Boys, is there something you’d like to tell us?” Lois asked, eyebrow arched.

They looked at each other, and then at their parents. Damian took a deep breath, calming himself and then straightening.

“We’re dating,” he said, seriously.

“Well we gathered that,” Tim yelled from the other side of the yard.

“For how long?” Lois asked.

“A month?” Jon said, grinning sheepishly.

A gross underestimation.

“We were gonna tell you here soon.”

They nodded. Bruce scowled lightly and Damian knew he’d be getting a talk about the dangers of dating a meta later.

“It’s about time!” Conner yelled from where he was sat with Tim.

Damian sighed and looked from the smiling faces of Jon’s parents over to Jon, who was just frowning slightly.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a shrug, and now, just because he could, leaned in for another kiss.

His boyfriend obliged, much to the chagrin of their brothers.


	12. Shovel Talk - Robin Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon comes to visit his boyfriend only to be lead into a trap by the youngest Wayne boy. They intend to have a talk with him, and Jon is not that amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Ages! So not only is this Robin Reversal, but it's also superbros reversal. So Jon is older, and Kon is about the same age as Tim still.  
> So, ages are....  
> Jon - 23, Damian - 20, Tim - 17, Jason - 14, Dick - 12
> 
> Enjoy!

Jon hummed to himself as he flew over the greater part of Delaware and New Jersey. He hummed a little louder as he created a small sonic boom. He barely blinked as miles of fields and cities blurred beneath him. 

He had one destination in mind tonight, and he intended to get there on time.  
When he reached Gotham, it was nearing sunset. He didn't even hesitate to enter the city, despite the ban on metas, and weaved through the tall building seamlessly, flying across town and to Wayne Manor. The grounds security systems didn't even bother to activate, thanks to the device Damian had given him, a small beacon pin that told both the metahuman tracker and the manor security systems to ignore him. He had two of them, one was pinned to his uniform, the other lived on his keys so he wouldn't loose it.

  
He landed in front of the door and rang the doorbell, leaning against the wall as he waited, knowing it'd be a few minutes. Three minutes later, he heard footsteps, then the lock disengaging. And then the door swung open. It was opened by a child who barely reached Jon's chest.

  
"Dick! Hey there!"

  
"Hi Jon!" Dick said with a wide grin.

  
The twelve year old was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform, and had a water bottle in one hand, his messy black hair falling all over the place.

  
"Is Damian here?"

  
"He's downstairs with B."

"Oh. That explains why I couldn't hear him."

"Yup! Come in, they should be up here soon for dinner though!"

Dick let him inside and Jon glancing around, casting out with his hearing to note Alfred in the kitchen, and Tim and Jason in the living room. Dick started heading that way.

"Come on!" He said cheerfully, walking like everything was fine and dandy.

Jon followed him, despite the sudden gut feeling that he should go hang out with Alfred. They walked into the living room and instantly he wanted to turn around and walk to the kitchen. Tim and Jason were sat in two armchairs, the sofa on the other side of the coffee table.

"Have a seat, Jonathan," Tim said, motioning.

Jon sighed, looking down at Dick.

"I can't believe you set me up."

"Get used to it!" The kid ran away and jumped up to sit on Jason's arm rest.

Jon just sighed again and walked over, sitting on the empty sofa.

"We need to have a talk," Jason told him.

"About this." Tim set a phone on the coffee table. It was solid black, no personalization on the case, but Jon recognized it instantly.

"Uh. That's your brothers phone."

"Clearly."

  
"I didn't just lift a random phone off him, Jon, we know it's his," Jason said with an eyeroll.

  
"Okay, why do you have his phone?" Jon asked, warily.

  
"So we could hack it."

  
"Wait a minute-"

  
"Who gave you permission to date our brother?" Dick asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Jon.

  
"Can we just talk about the fact that you hacked his phone?"

  
"Okay, technically we didn't hack it. We made Dick ask to play games on it."

  
"Oh so you don't know his password."  
None of them answered. Jon narrowed his eyes.

  
"You're getting off topic," Jason said, redirecting the conversation. "We want to know why you're dating Damian."

  
"Does Bruce know?"

  
"We haven't told him."

  
"Okay. I'm dating him because I really really like him," Jon said, willing to cave to the brothers, considering how long they'd actually been dating without the families knowledge.

  
"How long?" Dick asked, surprisingly menacing for a tiny twelve year old.

  
"A year."

  
"A what?!" Jason exclaimed, eyes wide.

  
Jon shrugged.

  
"Why you- I oughta!"

  
Tim held out a hand to stop Jason.  
"Not yet. We still have some things to discuss. When did Damian give you access to Gotham?"

  
"Uh, like, five years ago, Tim. It's been eons." 

  
"When were you going to tell us?"

  
"When Damian decided to. It wasn't up to me."

  
"And if it was, would you have told us?"

  
"Not if Damian didn't want me to."

  
"And why wouldn't he have wanted us to know?" Tim asked, eyebrow arching.

  
"Well maybe because he knew you'd attempt some elaborate shovel talk like this!"

  
The three brothers exchanged glances.

  
"So you recognize that if you hurt him we will kill you?" Jason asked.

  
"If I hurt him, I know very well that He'll hurt me, let alone you guys. He knows how, he has kryptonite."

  
"And what exactly does he do with that Kryptonite?" Jason asked, tilting his head.

  
The look he was giving Jon sent chills down his back.

  
"Oh, my God! You're fourteen, you should NOT be thinking about that!"

  
"For the record? I read your texts, I know very well what he does with it," Tim inputted, wincing. "And I want to burn my eyes."

  
"Are you- are you kidding me?! That's it."

  
Jon stood, reaching out and snatching Damian's phone before anyone else could.

  
"I've had enough of this. Not only have you illegally accessed his phone, you have breached both his and I's privacy by reading our text conversations. That is unacceptable and you can be damn well sure I'm telling him about this. Tim, I'm disappointed in you, acting like this. You should know better."

  
Jon turned to march out, feeling anger boiling in his body.

  
"If you tell him, then I'll have no choice but to tell Bruce, and you know he'll immediately disable your beacons."

  
Jon froze, turning back to Tim, who had also stood, smirking wickedly.

  
"Not only that, but we might just leak that pretty background of his."

  
Oh no. The background was a photo of them at the pool last year, they were both shirtless, and Damian was sat in Jon's lap. They were kissing. The lock screen was totally different, however, to avoid suspicion.

  
"Okay, now you're blackmailing me? Geesh Tim, you're more of a sadistic shit then Kon said."

  
"He has no idea the lengths I'll go to in order to protect my big brother."

  
Jon sighed, rubbing his face.

  
"Okay. Fine. I won't tell Damian what we talked about or that you got in his phone. As long as you promise not to do it again and promise not to tell Bruce."

  
The three brothers exchanged glances.

  
"No manipulating. Either you agree or you don't."

  
"That won't be a problem," Tim said with a sweet smile.

  
His heart ticked up a bit.

  
"Are you really trying to bullshit me? Tim I'm literally a human lie detector."

  
"You think I'm lying to you?"

  
"I'm dating your brother, I can tell when one of you bats is lying, I had to learn. So I don't think you're lying. I know you are."

  
Tim scowled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

  
"You know what, fine. I'm telling him. And I can bet he won't be very impressed."

  
"Tell who what?" 

  
The brothers eyes all went wide as their gaze snapped to the doorway behind Jon. Jon recognized that voice immediately. Of course he did, he had been hearing that voice for ten years, and knew exactly what it'd sound like when begging.

  
"Damian."

  
He turned around, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

  
"Hello, Jonathan... Why do you have my phone?"

  
"Oh, your brothers broke into it, read our texts, gave me a shovel talk and are now blackmailing me."

  
Damian hummed. "Blackmailing you with what?"

  
"Telling Bruce, leaking photos of us, and deactivating my access to Gotham."

  
Another hum, and he nodded for a second. The eldest child turned his gaze to his younger siblings. 

  
"Well, I'll have you know, your first threat is useless. Father already knows. Secondly, that is a breach of privacy, as is reading our texts, and should you do so, the repercussions will not be enjoyable. Additionally, not even you, Drake, can take away his access," Damian said smoothly, snatching his phone from Jon's hand. "Thank you for telling me, beloved. And I apologize for their behavior."

  
Jon smiled at him. "It's okay, not your fault."

  
"Ugh! Damian why can't you let us have our fun?!" Jason protested, glaring at his older brother.

  
"Because you have nothing to worry about. Jon is a good man, and a good boyfriend. But. If giving him a shovel talk is all you really need to accept our relationship, then go ahead. You have-" he looked at his watch. "Five minutes until dinner."

  
"Wait, what?!" Jon asked, turning to Damian again.

  
"You'll be fine, beloved. I'll see you at dinner!"

  
Damian walked over, kissed him quickly, much to the dismay of his sibling, and then walked away.

  
"Damian!"

  
"You're a invincible alien, Kent, you'll be fine."

  
And so his boyfriend abandoned Jon with his three younger siblings, who all grinned at Jon like he was a fish among sharks.

  
"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don't know what the hell was going on with the spacing of paragraphs in this chapter, but frankly I'm too tired to fix it.  
> Sorry!


	13. Shovel Talk - OG ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian's older siblings gang up on Jon to let him know they Know.

“I’m huunngry.”

“Then go upstairs and get food, I’ll be up in a bit after I write up a case file on this.”

“Baaabbbeeee.”

“Kent. We just encountered a brand new meta. I need to write up a file and log the DNA I took from him into the Leagues system.”

“Meanie pants.”

Damian rolled his eyes, reaching over and gently cupping Jon’s face, his glove rough against Jon’s smooth cheek.

“Go. I’ll be quick. Get me something to eat and take it to my room… And take a shower too.”

“Ouch!”

Jon leaned in quickly, kissing Damian and then moving back.

“See you in a bit!”

He turned and changed quickly before heading upstairs, looking at his phone as he walked. Jon headed into the kitchen, flicking on the light and then yelping in shock when he saw the group of humans gathered around the large island.

“What the hell!” The seventeen year old yelled, eyes wide.

“Jon. I think it’s time we had a chat.”

Dick, Jason, Tim, Duke and Cass were standing there, arms crossed. A file was in Dick’s hand, and a led box was sat in front of Jason.

“Oh no.”

In a blur, Cass had slid behind him, jabbing him in the back and shoving him closer to the island.

“We’ve recently come across some interesting information-” Dick said, reaching into the file and starting to lay down photos, full police interrogation style.

Jon watched in horror as he slowly set down screen cap after screen cap of the security feeds, each picture of Damian and Jon in some form of an embrace, mostly kissing.

“Oh. No.”

“Who gave you permission to date our little brother?” Jason asked, leaning forwards, scowling at Jon.

“Uh-”

“Exactly. No one,” Duke added.

“I want you to know, I spent three hours watching security feeds on fast forward. Six months?! Really Kent?!” Tim exclaimed, looking more annoyed then shocked.

“Okay, guys, look-”

“Oh no, we’re not finished.”

Next Dick produced what appeared to be bank statements, highlighted portions pointing out expenses on restaurants, stores, travel expenses, so on.

“Thought you guys were being sly? Taking a spring break trip to New York?”

“It’s not-”

Once again, he was interrupted, this time by Cass.

“We are not pleased.”

“I gathered that, but if you would just let me talk!” Jon exclaimed, getting frustrated.

Jason bulldozed right over him. “A week, alone, in New York? Do I even want to know what kind of shit you two got up to? What have you done to our brother?”

“Whoa! That is none of your business!”

“Oh I think it is every bit of our business. You could be manipulating him, using him for sex and his money.”

“What the hell, Jason?!”

“Listen, Jon, we’re just looking out for Damian,” Duke said softly, offering a friendly smile.

“Oh! I see, good cop, bad cop. Nice one,” Jon grumbled in annoyance, pushing past Dick to go to the fridge.

“Jon. You do know that if you hurt a single hair on his head, if you even dare to break his heart, we will not hesitate to break every bone in your body.”

Jon turned back to them, glancing at the lead box now in Jason’s hands. Tim was the one who had threatened him, and it was very odd to hear such an over protective tone from the self-declared least favorite sibling.

“You know what’s inside this, right?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“And you know we know where to get more of it from,” Jason continued.

“I know,” Jon squeaked out, eyes going wide as Jason stepped closer.

“And you know I will not hesitate to turn one into a blade and drive it through your heart.”

Jon could only nod desperately, pushing himself back into the corner of the counters. Jason was most certainly the scariest of them. Well… Maybe Cass when she wanted to be.

“What the hell is going in here?!”

Everyone whipped around to face the doorway, where a clearly furious Damian was standing, jaw clenched.

“Dami!” Dick exclaimed, and everyone’s eyes shot to the table where the papers were still laid.

Damian stalked over and snatched them up, flipping through them quickly. Then his eyes landed on the box in Jason’s hands. Now only a few feet from Jon.

“Todd,” he hissed, eyes narrowing into slits.

“Just proving a point, little D, don’t worry about it, I kept the box closed.”

“I can’t believe you … You children! Thomas you went along with this?!”

“Jason said he’d buy me dinner-”

“And Cassandra!”

She shrugged and signed something that Jon didn’t understand. Damian scowled at her.

“That is enough. Drake I can’t believe you would invade my privacy by going through my bank statements, and by reviewing all his video footage!” Damian exclaimed, shooting a glare to Tim next.

“Need I remind you of ‘The List’?”

“I was twelve! And you, Richard! You probably instigated all this didn’t you?!”

“Dami, I’m just worried about my little brother!” Dick said, eyes going big, blue, and innocent.

Damian openly scoffed at him, stalking over to the trashcan, throwing the papers away, and then walking straight up to Jon, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from Jason.

“In case you missed it, Grayson, I’m no longer little. I can make my own judgements on who to date, and who not too, and there is no one more worthy of that honor than Kent.”

If it wasn’t for the five, very deadly, people standing across the kitchen from them, Jon would’ve kissed Damian right then. As was, his cheeks just turned red.

“Now we will be taking our leave. I’m disappointed in each of you.”

“Wait until we tell Bruce-”

“A pointless threat, he already knows, Todd. We are going to prom together, after all.”

“Wait-”

“YOU’RE WHAT?!”

Damian dragged Jon away, his family screeching in horror behind them. The older teen grumbling the whole way upstairs.


	14. A Good Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian comes down with the flu and Jon does what any super-powered super immune system teen would do. He goes to visit his boyfriend.

Jonathan Samuel Kent was many things. A superhero, half alien, a tired highschool kid, and most importantly, a good boyfriend.

So when he got a text from Damian saying that he had come down with the flu, and was ordered to bedrest by Alfred, he knew what he had to do. He immediately got up out of bed and began packing a bag, shoving clean clothes in it, tolietries, and lastly, right on top, Damian's favorite one of his hoodies and the blanket he always sought out when he came to Jon's. Jon pulled on shoes and his backpack, jogging downstairs to find Clark and Lois sitting on the sofa, working despite it being so late.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked, looking up with a raised eyebrow.

"Damian's sick, I'm gonna go keep him company."

The couple exchanged a look and nodded.

"Fly safe, Jon. Let us know when you're coming home and if you're going out for any reason."

Jon kissed his parents goodbye, grabbed a jacket and then took off for Gotham. The flight only took twenty or thirty minutes, and Jon landed right on the front doorstep, not worried about any defenses the building had. Damian had long since changed their programming to permit Jon into Gotham and the manor property. He hit the doorbell and leaned a shoulder against the wall, listening and waiting as Alfred walked up. He didn't seem at all surprised when Jon was the one standing outside.

"Master Damian is up in his room," Alfred said, pulling the door open.

Jon stepped in, kicking off his shoes. "Thanks, Alfred."

"If you would like to wait a few minutes, i will send you up with some herbal tea."

"Sure."

Jon stood in the kitchen and chatted lightly with Alfred while he waited for Damian's tea. Soon he was handed a teacup so he turned and walked upstairs, balancing the cup easily. He walked over to Damian's door and knocked lightly. A grunt sounded from inside so he pushed it over. The room was fairly dark, other then Damian's bedside lamp and a string of lights that covered the blanket fort he had yet to take down.

"Surprise," Jon said softly, clicking the door shut behind him.

"Kent?" Damian asked, looking up from a book.

"Yeup."

Jon walked over, setting the tea down on the bedside table and then bending to kiss Damian, who quickly turned his head away.

"I'm sick," he protested, shooting Jon a venomousless glare.

"Yeah, and? I can't get the flu, that's why I am here."

Damian considered this, frowning.

"Yeah, well, you don't want to kiss me right now," he continued, but tilted his head to accept a kiss on the cheek.

Jon chuckled and obliged.

"So I brought you some things."

Damian raised an eyebrow. Jon slid his backpack off and reached inside, producing the blanket. Damian accepted it, gently running his hands over the soft material. And then Jon produced his hoodie and the blanket was quickly forgotten. Damian snagged the hoodie, yanked off his own sweater and then pulled the hoodie on, keeping the hood up over his head. Jon chuckled, wrapping the blanket around him and kissing his forehead.

"You have a fever."

Damian nodded solemnly, sniffing.

"Do you need anything?"

When Damian shook his head, Jon pulled out his switch from his backpack, crawled over Damian's lap and then slid under the covers next to Damian.

"Are you sure you can't get sick?" Damian asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Damian."

Damian nodded and then crawled over, sitting between Jon's legs and leaning back against his chest. Jon chuckled and wrapped his arms around Damian, unzipping his switch and turning it on. Damian idly played with Jon's hoodie sleeve, relaxing back into his boyfriend and watching as Jon started playing Overcooked, his head on Jon's shoulder.

"If you get sick from this, I'm never forgiving you."

"I won't!" Jon laughed, kissing Damian's head. "Just relax, rest. I'm here if you need anything."

Damian sighed softly, turning so he could rest his forehead against Jon's neck, his hands clenching in the teen's hoodie. Jon could feel how hot his skin was, and it made him concerned, but he knew Damian was typically a very healthy person and would be fine after the flu ran its course. He kissed Damian's forehead again before focusing on his game.

Twenty minutes later, Damian was asleep.


	15. The Accidentally Secret Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Damian and Jon decided to get married, they did what any normal couple would do and sent out wedding invitations. The only problem was that Damian had neglected to tell his family they were dating. For four years.

Damian never really intended to make an announcement to his family about his courtship with Jonathan Kent.

He had, of course, asked the Kryptonian permission to court his son, and the teens mother, but he never addressed the situation to his own father. It simply wasn't necessary. Bruce never asked his consent on the dozens of women he had dated since Damian arrived, why should Damian ask him? Besides. He had an excellent judge of character, and everyone who had ever met Jon knew he was the purest person alive. He knew Damian's background and his current life, and never judged him for it. He was, in a word, perfect.

Jon had assumed Damian told his family, and with most the Wayne's and their various extended relations off on their own missions and agendas, no one ever saw them together doing anything that wasn't passed off as best friend stuff. So Jon never questioned it. He trusted, and assumed, his boyfriend has told his family members.

Only he hadn't. He had just deemed it irrelevant and then after a while, it never came up.

For three years.

They had moved in together, Jon's freshman year of college. Damian had moved to Metropolis, removing himself from Wayne Enterprises, from Batco, from everything. He made a name for himself without them, got a very nice job in Metropolis as vice president of a very well to do research company, moved into a huge loft apartment with his boyfriend and learned to live in the sun. Everyone in his family just accepted it. They never questioned the two, knowing they were "best friends" and it was only logical for the two to move in together, since they were "best friends" and knew each other's nightly activities.

It wasn't a far stretch for people, specifically the Metropolis Police, to figure out that the new masked vigilante who had suddenly appeared in Metropolis one night and started investigating crimes the police couldn't figure out was one of Batman's birds. Especially with the prior Robin, a muscular adult male, disappearing and briefly being replaced by thin teenage girl. But they soon learned that Damian was more then his past, as everyone else did.

A year or so after they had moved in together, they were planning to get married. They hadn't tried to surprise propose to each other, it would be nearly impossible, what with Damian being able to read Jon like a bold font newspaper, and Jon having super senses, and knowing Damian better then anyone else in the world. They had a talk about it over dinner, agreeing that they were ready to be wed. They briefly discussed it with the Kent's, who were overjoyed, and not a month after, sent wedding invitations.

It wasn't until a week later, they were laying in bed after a long day patrolling when Damian heard a thump. It had come from downstairs, in their living room. Jon grumbled and sat up, clearly having been on the verge of sleep.

"Its your dad," Jon stated, standing and reaching for a pair of pants.

"What does he want? He never comes to Metropolis anymore."

"Dunno. Maybe he has complaints about our wedding venue."

Damian was pulling on a shirt when he remembered.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Jon looked over, mussing up his wet hair.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs.

"Ah ha."

"Babe, what's wrong?" Jon asked, clearly concerned.

"It occurs to me. . . ." Damian said gently, knowing how Jon would react. "I may have neglected to inform my family that we were dating."

Jon's jaw dropped, eyes almost bulging out of his skull.

"We've been dating for four years!" He screeched in horror.

"Yes. I am aware," Damian said dryly, moving towards the door.

"How did you not tell them!?!"

"It never came up, and they're surprisingly oblivious."

"Holy shit, your dad is gonna kill me. And your brothers and your aunt and- oh my God."

Damian rolled his eyes.

"Calm down, Habibi, I'm not going to let anyone touch you, not this close to our wedding."

He pulled open the door and walked out, meeting the Batman at the top of the stairs.

"Father."

"Damian."

He glanced behind Bruce to spot his latest ward, the blonde haired teen looking around the apartment in amazement.

"Can I help you?" Damian asked, tilting his head to the left slightly.

He heard Jon walking over, and a hand gently touched the small of his back. Bruce reached up, pulling off his cowl, eyes flickering over the both of them.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Damian brushed past his father easily on the wide industrial style stairs, jogging down the metal steps and heading to the kitchen.

"Lacey," he greeted with a nod, passing the teen now wearing the Robin uniform.

"Hi," she breathed out.

Damian went to the kitchen, starting a kettle of water boiling.

"Your siblings are on their way."

"I expected no less."

"Oh god," Jon whined, Damian looked up to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs, a hand in his hair.

Damian rolled his eyes and simply adjusted for the additional company, getting out more tea cups, as well as starting the coffee pot.

An awkward silence settled over the room, and then one by one, his siblings filed into the apartment until the sofas were full and everyone had a steaming hot mug in hand. Jon stalked over, looking anxious and snagged Damian's hand, pulling him to the furthest corner, the one that held their small round dining table that overlooked the city.

"You're not fucking with me, you never told them?" Jon hissed.

"No."

"Why not."

"It slipped my mind, and you never asked me about it."

"I assumed you had told them or they already knew! They're detectives!"

Damian shrugged. "Well, I never told them, and with our decision to keep our relationship out of the public eye, it was probably never suspected. After all, we were best friends first."

"You're telling them. I can't handle this."

Damian hummed, lightly patting his fiance's cheek.

"You'll be fine. Go sit down."

Jon obeyed, snagging his cup of tea and walking away, slumping in his armchair. Damian followed, lightly sitting on the arm of Jon's chair, looking at each of his family members, only nine of the surprisingly large bunch. Duke seemed the most amused by this situation. Lacey, the new Robin, seemed a little intimidated by being in a room with all her predecessors.

"What is the matter, then?" Damian asked finally.

"Tim?" Bruce said, looking at his third child.

The vigilante stood, reaching into a pocket and producing an envelope folded in half. He held it out to Damian, who took it, pretending he didn't know what it was, as if he hadn't designed the entire thing and would be able to recognize it on the spot. Jon gave a tiny whimper, letting his head fall on Damian's side.

"Oh quit," Damian muttered, smacking the man's knee.

He pulled the invitation out, eyes scanning over it quickly, looking for defects in the soft blue over white card. Of course there were none, he smile fondly, he had loved the design the moment it was in his hands and he still did. The invitation was well worn from having lived in Drake's belt, and he was sure it had been looked at many a times.

"And?" He said, looking up. "If you are all unable to make the date, I'm sure we can arrange for another time."

Jason busted out laughing, then swore as he spilled coffee in his lap.

"Don't get coffee on my sofa, Todd," Damian commented, passing the invitation back to Tim.

"Damian." Bruce was clearly displeased.

Damian arched an eyebrow.

"This is real?" Dick asked, motioning at the invitation which had been set on the coffee table.

"Why would we send out a fake wedding invitation."

"Oh, maybe because no one except Alfred knew you two were even dating!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Oh so you did tell someone."

"Ah. No. . . I didn't. Alfred is just far more observant then everyone else."

Jon laughed bitterly and shook his head, sipping his tea.

"Damian. Explain."

"I mean, how long have you two?" Barbara motioned at them vaguely.

"Four years," Damian answered easily.

They all rightfully looked shocked.

"And you never told us?!" Dick hissed, offended.

"I didn't see that it would matter much, I wasn't dating him for your approval, and still do not need it. He never mentioned it so I never remembered to address it. You should be more disappointed in yourselves that you never figured it out in four years."

"I knew," Cassandra said finally. "Saw how you acted."

Damian nodded while Dick whirled on her, scolding her for not bringing it up. Bruce was just watching them, a mask of curiosity replacing his cowl, then he turned his gaze to Jon.

"Did your parents know?"

"From day one," the Kryptonian responded, an arm sliding around Damian's hips.

Bruce scoffed and shook his head.

"I can't believe this. Four years?!?" Jason exclaimed, looking shocked.

"I mean, its really not that surprising if you think about it," Duke inputted.

"All the signs we missed!" Tim bemoaned, slumping into his seat.

They all continued making comments and talking over each other. Damian and Jon sighed, looking at each other.

"Children," Bruce snapped and everyone went silent, looking up at the one common factor this ragtag group. Well, except for Jon. He was here for another Wayne. "Were you ever going to tell us?"

"We did." Damian gestured at the invitation.

"How the hell did you forget that you hadn't told us?" Tim asked.

"I got busy."

Jason snorted, looking away, mouthing some sarcastic comment. Damian ignored him.

"It was not an intentional act, to leave you clueless for so long. I simply forgot, to the point where I didn't even remember that you didn't know. So when we sent out the invitations I didn't think twice about it."

They didn't seem to know what to say to that, Jon finally inputted.

"I really thought he had told you, or I assumed he would, which is why I never brought it up either. We wanted to keep our relationship away from the public, and I guess you guys accidentally became a part of that group."

A little giggle came from Lacey, and everyone looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I think this is just really funny," she said. "Damian, I think its lovely that you're getting married, congratulations, mazel tov, live long and prosper and all that."

Damian felt himself smiling slightly, something he did a lot these days.

"Thank you, Lacey."

She giggled lightly, looking down as she tried to stifle her laughs and still her shaking shoulders.

One by one, the rest of the family gave their congratulations, though still dumbfounded by the news, and made their way out, off the balcony. Bruce and Lacey were the last to leave, and he sent the teen out to wait for him.

"Damian. . . " He said with a sigh, glancing at Jon.

Damian felt something like anger, protectiveness, bubble up in him. He knew his fathers opinions of metas. He often shared them, but Jon. Jon was something else.

"Father, I'm marrying him. With or without your approval."

Jon's hand squeezed his hip.

Bruce sighed again, shaking his head.

"That's not it, Damian. You don't have to rush to be defensive all the time. I just wish you would've told me, I would have supported you the whole time, and I will from this moment on."

Damian nodded. Jon's hand moved to his back, pushing until Damian took the hint and stood. Bruce was standing at the edge of the sofa, looking at his son. Jon's foot kicked his ankle. Damian sighed and walked closer, and when Bruce moved to hug him, he wrapped his arms around his father's back. Bruce hugged him for a moment before pulling away, giving a sad smile.

"All my boys are so grown up," he murmured softly, reaching up to pat Damian's head like he was a toddler.

Then he looked past Damian at Jon. "I don't need to tell you what will happen if you hurt him."

"If I hurt him, I shall well and truly deserve it."

Bruce nodded, satisfied. He turned and walked towards the balcony.

"Damian, I love you. And if you need anything, you know you can call."

"I know, Father."

Bruce turned, tightly shutting the balcony door behind him. Damian sighed and turned back to Jon.

"Well, they know, and no one tried to kill you, satisfied?"

"Oh, no, I'm terrified that I'll wake up tomorrow with a chunk of Kryptonite in my face, but," Jon shrugged, standing and beginning to gather abandoned mugs.

"You're dramatic."

Silently, they cleaned up and then turned off lights, heading back to bed. Jon laid down and watched Damian move around, fussing with a few things in their room for a bit before finally calming and turning off the light. He came and laid down, facing his fiance.

"I love you, Damian."

"And I you, Habibi."

Jon hummed, rolling over and stretching, kissing Damian softly. In a months time they'd be husband's, and neither one could imagine life any other way. Damian secretly believed, if such things were true, they were soulmates, destined to always be lovers in every universe and timeline. He would, of course, never say this out loud, but he could think it, and he would.


	16. Everyone Thinks We're Dating But We're Just Best Friends. . . Oh Wait-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all :)

"I'm going out with Jon."

"OooOooo."

This was just one example of years worth of suffering. Years of smug looks from his family, years of teasing from Jon's. Common heard phrases were "so when are you two getting married", "oh, just kiss already!", "Come on, Superboyfriends", and of course "the day they start dating is the day B gives up the cowl".

Everyone loved to tease them, and despite their constant complaints that "we're just friends!", their families would not stop. Damian had just stopped trying, but he knew better then to joke along. Hell, even the paparazzi seems to think they're dating. Today he walked out the door with Todd's annoying mockery behind him. He had learned to not let it, like many things, bother him.

He wouldn't realize until they had been walking around the shopping district of Gotham for an hour that he was screwed. Jon had grabbed his hand and dragged him to a window, pointing out something in it. And he didn't let go, just stood there, holding Damian's hand as he chatted away about the display. Damian looked down, and then up at Jon, eyebrow raised.

"What?" Jon asked, looking over.

"Nothing. Would you like to go in?"

"Naw. I'm actually getting hungry. Where are we eating?"

"Ah, this way, come along, Kent," Damian hummed, tugging Jon after him.

Jon happily obliged, walking close to Damian, hands still clasped.

And oh no.

Damian had faintly realized in the past his attraction to his best friend, but had put it out of his mind. Jon was his friend and that was that. Until recently, when they really had started acting a bit like a couple. He would sit through most of dinner, distracted by this line of thinking.

Because oh no.

"Dami, are you okay?"

He looked up his best friend, and his innocent, concerned face.

"Yes I'm fine, Kent."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked, frowning. "You've been distracted all dinner."

"I'm sorry. I've been thinking."

"bout a case?" Jon asked, interest peeked.

"Not quite."

"Okay? Then what?"

"Jon, you know how our families always tease us..."

"oh yeah, that we're dating?"

"Yes."

"what about it?" Jon asked, taking a sip of his sweet tea.

"Are we?"

Jon nearly choked on his drink. There was a moment where Damian actually was concerned that he was choking, and began to stand up. Jon held up his hand to stop him, and then turned away, coughing into his elbow for a moment. Then he looked back up at Damian, eyes wide, mouth open.

"Oh my God, are we?!" He exclaimed.

"In a sense, I suppose we are..."

Jon was silent for a moment.

"Do you. . . Do you want to date?"

"Do you?" Jon shot back immediately.

Damian frowned and considered this for a moment. "I think I would like to try it."

"Dang."

"What?" Damian raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this from my family."

"Your- have you met my brothers?!"

Jon laughed, grinning at Damian. "Yeah, you're right."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Jon's cheeks went red and he looked down.

And oh no.

Because Damian's best friend really was very cute.


	17. Overhearing They Have Feelings for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wasn't supposed to listen in on Damian, and he knew that, okay?  
> Damian had screamed at him over it once, how it was a violation of privacy and creepy and he was to never ever listen on Damian unless told otherwise.  
> And he didn't.  
> But he did listen for Damian's heartbeat.

Jon wasn't supposed to listen in on Damian, and he knew that, okay?

Damian had screamed at him over it once, how it was a violation of privacy and creepy and he was to never ever listen on Damian unless told otherwise.

And he didn't.

But he did listen for Damian's heartbeat.

He couldn't help it. Some part of him just had to know Damian was okay at all times. And listening to his heart was a good way to tell. If it spiked, he'd give a little listen to his surroundings and try to figure out if he was in danger.

Today, that either came in handy, or got him in big trouble.

For you see, he had just been chilling in his room, doing homework, when he became aware of Damian's heart beating faster. It wasn't that fast, so he likely wasn't in too much danger, but Jon reflexively listened in anyway.

And he would regret it.

"What am I supposed to tell him?"

"I don't know, babybat. Have you even come out to him yet."

A grumble. "No."

"Then start with that. Just say, 'hey, I'm attracted to guys and I really like you.' it's not that hard."

Jon recognized that speaker as Dick Grayson, Damian was of course the other one. He should stop listening. He had already heard too much, but that sentence alone had him in a state of shock. Damian was gay?!

"Oh yes. Because that will go over well."

"He's a good kid, even if he doesn't like you, which I doubt, he won't freak out about it."

"But that could ruin or relationship."

"Jesus, you're really upset about this?"

"Yes! This is- I've never had to do anything like this before, which is why I came to you, Grayson."

"It'll be okay. Damian. Just trust me."

"Even with Emiko...." Damian mumbled to himself. Jon could hear him pacing.

"Why don't you just call him over and get it over with."

"No. If and when I tell him, it's not going to be like that. It will be planned out-"

"Damian, I can 100% guarantee however you are planning to tell him, it won't happen that way."

"Shush Grayson."

Jon wasn't going to lie, there was a hot ball of jealous burning inside of him and he couldn't tell why. He just didn't like the idea of Damian having a crush on somebody else.

"Fine. Do you want some help planning? You could take him out to dinner or something? Doesn't he like that one diner on 5th?"

"No that won't do. Too cliche."

Jon kinda tuned out as they bickered for a moment, trying to keep himself from wanting to vomit.

"What do I say?"

"It's really easy. Just like, two sentences. Ready? 'Jon, we've known each other for a while, and I really like you. Do you wanna go out with me?'"

"Ugh, too impersonal-"

Jon tuned them out. Because _Oh My God. Damian Has A Crush On Me_. He shrieked slightly, staring at the empty wall, and completely losing his focus on the conversation.

_Oh My God Damian Has A Crush On Me_


	18. In Which Everyone in this Alternate Universe Things We're Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For my favourite writer, Damian and Jon get send to an Alternate Universe (maybe young justice cause I'm more familiar with it) and during their brief stay there everyone they interact with thinks they are dating because they act as a couple."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This prompt is from the Young Justice perspective(Specifically Tim and Kon) and features Tim, Kon, Cassie, Bart, Cissie and Greta!

You know, it wasn't everyday that you're chilling with your Bros, a big blue portal opens in the ceiling and from it falls two vigilantes, cursing and kicking each other, right onto your coffee table, shattering it everyday.

Or at least it shouldn't be an everyday occurrence.

It certainly wasn't that surprising to say the least.

I suppose you want background, don't you?

It was a wonderful summer morning. Timothy Drake, Conner Kent, Cassie Sandsmark and Bart Allen had gone to visit their good friends Cissie and Greta, retired heroes. Tim, being a rich kid, could afford to do this for a weekend, and of course, the others could just run or fly there. So they went out for lunch and then went back to Cissies house, her mom conveniently out for the weekend. They were just chilling and catching up when the portal opened, people fell, and glass table shattered.

Greta had screamed when they fell, meanwhile the others just jumped up, ready to fight. The two vigilantes weren't terribly large, they had landed on top of each other, and the one on top was covered by a large black cape, a hood flipped over his head. He was the one swearing loudly. The other one was clearly a teen, wearing blue and red, and a red cape twisted underneath him. He had black hair and blue eyes and looked . . . Like Clark?

Tim and Kon exchanged a confused look.

"Damn you!"

"Stop it! Would you just stop fighting and hold still while I get a bearing on where the hell we are."

"No! Let go of me!"

"You're _bleeding_ ," the teen responded, arms tightly clasped around the person on top of him.

He had spotted Kon and apparently identified him as the current threat, body going rigid.

"I'm always bleeding, let go!"

There was a grunt and then cape man was pushing up, sitting on his companions stomachs as he looked around, eyes landing on Tim.

They both gasped at the same time.

"Robin?" Tim exclaimed, because standing in front of him was an. . . Older Damian?

"Drake," Damian shot back, tilting his head.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Kon said, stepping in front of Tim. "What's going on?"

"Tim, how does he know that?" Cissie asked.

"Know what? His last name?" Robin said with an eyeroll.

"God, Robin, lay off the bean burgers!" The younger man complained, shoving at Robin.

"Shut the hell up, Superboy. Now is not the time."

A small whine escaped "Superboy" and then he locked eyes with Kon again. Sure enough, on his chest was the S emblem of Superman. Kon took a step towards him, and in a flash, this Superboy was across the room, Robin between him and the wall as he glared at them, an arm behind him, touching Robin.

"Stay back. Who the hell are you people."

"Tt. Kent, don't be so naive," Robin said, poking his head out around the taller teens shoulder. "That is clearly my brother."

"You're-" Tim started confused.

"I see that, Rob, but who are the others?"

".... Admittedly I don't know. It appears Rex's portal dropped us into another dimension. . . Fascinating."

"Uh! No! The last alternate dimension we got involved in, my dad was evil! Your dad doesn't even know we snuck out."

"Eh. I'm sure it'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen? They send West after us?"

"Robin!"

Tim raised an eyebrow at the two, motioning for the others to stand down, Cassie relaxed, and Cissie stopped edging towards her bow.

"Bart, can you clean up the glass, please?" Tim asked softly.

"Yeah." The speedster blurred around until all the glass pieces were collected, and then appeared with a vaccum, sweeping the rug.

Superboy and Robin had gone silent, watching this.

"He's a speedster."

"I see that."

"I don't trust them."

"And you think I do? They haven't attacked us yet, though, so that's a start."

Tim watched with hidden amusement, this whole time, as they stood against the wall, they had been touching the whole time, Robin's hands on Superboy's arm, which was wrapped around and hooked into Robin's utility belt. It was almost as if they were holding each other back.

"Okay. Why don't we do introductions instead of standing here and whispering," Tim said, stepping closer. "I'm Tim Drake."

"Red Robin. I know," Robin said softly.

Tim frowned, eyebrow raising. "I'm not..."

Robin's eyebrow also raised.

"Maybe he's not Red in this universe?" Superboy said softly.

Robin gently cuffed the back of Superboy's head. "Use your eyes. Read his body language, his posture, his body shape. He's a vigilante of some kind. It seems only reasonable that he would be Red Robin still. His recognized me, which means I have become Robin in this universe already. So unless he quit, or by some miracle, is Batman..."

"Okay, Damian, just, stop," Tim said, waving his hands. "Yes I know who you are. But I'm not Red Robin anymore."

"Oh you did quit?" Robin inquired.

"No. . . I uh. Changed my name."

"Fucking Drake," Kon muttered from behind them.

"Okay, you know what. Greta and I are gonna go to the kitchen why you guys sort this mess out," Cissie said, and sure enough, the two girls just exited stage left-

"What did you change it to?" Robin asked, he still hadn't moved from behind Superboy.

".... Drake."

Robin blinked once. Then twice.

"What the fuck?"

"Look! Okay! It's a powerful duck-"

"It's literally only aggressive when horny, Tim, what the hell?" Robin interrupted, staring at him with the biggest "what the fuck" expression ever.

"I TOLD YOU!" Bart nearly screamed, zipping over. "Hi! I'm Bart Allen, Impulse! I'm Barry's grandkid."

"Uh, Hi. I'm Superboy?" Superboy said, blue eyes cautiously scanning Bart.

"That's hilarious, because I'm Superboy," Kon said, stepping up, wrapping an arm around Tim's waist.

The two Superboy's had a glaring match.

"Cassandra Sandsmark. Wonder Girl."

"Oh, isn't Donna-"

"Alternate dimension," Robin reminded his Superboy.

Tim didn't miss the small sway that just happened to Robin. Neither did Superboy, as he suddenly spun and scooped up Robin.

"You dumbass," he huffed, looking around.

"I'm fine. We have more pressing matters-"

"You are literally bleeding through your armor."

"Kent I'm fine."

"Like hell."

Superboy looked at Tim.

"He took a shank to the stomach earlier. Do you have medical supplies?"

"Somewhere-"

They sent Bart off to look for those, while Superboy laid Robin down on the dining room table, gently undoing all his armor as Robin was forced to lay there helplessly, and just talk.

"As you have probably figured out by now, I'm Damian Wayne, and this is Jonathan Kent. We are Robin and Superboy from our universe," Damian explained, tugging off his gloves and then his mask.

"Wait does that make us brothers?" Kon asked, staring at Jonathan.

"What?" The younger Kent asked , barely glancing up from his task of gently pulling off Damian's layers, every touch and tug painfully gentle.

"Your dad is Clark, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's mine too. I'm Kon, Conner Kent."

"Oh! Cool!" Jon grinned at him brightly.

Neither of them noticed it, but Damian went rigid, and Jon mumbled an apology, looking back down. Bart returned with a first aid kit finally.

"This is all Cissie had."

"I'll take it," Jon said.

While he got to work, ripping his cape for spare bandaged, and using the surgical needle and string that Cissie had wisely decided there should be inside, Damian began explaining what had happened, how they had been battling an old enemy named Rex, and he had, in a last ditch effort, opened the portal, tossing them through it. Cassie and Tim asked a few questions to better understand, and Damian answered them all, barely bothered by Jon working on his stab wound, bandaging it as best he could.

"So wait. We don't exist on your world?" Cassie asked.

"Well, Tim does, and I do believe I've heard of a Cassandra Sandsmark. But I've never met you, Kon, nor do we have an Impulse. Just the Wally's and Barry. Oh and Jay."

"Wild."

"Well, Jon here doesn't exist in our timeline, so it'd not that surprising," Kon said to Bart.

"Yeah but still. What do people do without us?"

"We survive just fine, I assure you," Damian said sarcastically.

Jon smacked his thigh. "Hey, play nice."

"I am playing nice."

"No. You're being a dick."

"This is him being a dick?" Tim asked, eyebrow raised. "You should meet my Damian. . . Hey how old are you anyway."

"I'm seventeen. Jon is fifteen."

Tim exchanged a look with Kon, right as Damian gave a small grunt.

"Sorry, I'm almost done, okay? Hold still," Jon said, lightly touching Damian's arm before tying off the string.

They almost acted like a couple, with the gentle touches and soft tones they used.

"That's cute," Bart said softly, almost as if he had read Tim's mind.

Jon's head snapped up, and he looked at Bart, cheeks turning red.

"So we should most likely talk to Father, and maybe Kord to see how to get us back," Damian said to Tim.

"Yeah. I'll call Bruce. I think he's in Paris though so he may not be much help."

"He'd still like to know what is going on."

Tim shook his head slightly. "Don't you two worry, we'll get you boys back to your own universe as quick as possible."

"We're not children, Drake," Damian muttered, shaking his head. "God I can't believe you picked Drake!"

So they called Bruce, headed to the watchtower, changing on the way. When Tim walked out from the room on the batwing that he had been changing in, Damian just stared at him.

"Why are you brown and yellow."

"It's my uniform."

"That is the blandest uniform I have ever seen. That's not even the colors of a Drake."

"What?" Tim asked confused."

"You're literally wearing the colors of a female duck," Damian explained.

"Dami! Don't be rude!"

"It's cause he's such a bottom," Kon commented, grinning at Tim.

"Okay, gross," Damian said, making a face.

"What? Is that not gay culture on your universe?"

"I wouldn't know, frankly," Damian said with a sigh, looking down at his touchscreen gauntlet, messing with it.

". . . So you two aren't dating then?"

Both of them looked at Kon in alarm.

"What?!" Jon screeched.

"Why would we be dating?"

"Because you guys are all gross and touchy," Kon said, even as he leaned on Tim.

"We are not!" Jon protested. "He's my best friend!"

And yet, when they got to the watchtower, the two walked with their arms pressed together, murmuring softly and pointing things out to each other and in general acting like a couple. Tim may not know this Damian, but he can read closeted gay anywhere. Well except himself.

All of the Justice League was wary of these new vigilantes, but interested too, asking questions. Tiny angry Damian was not impressed with older, happier Damian, but older Damian just smiled and spoke gently to younger Damian for a moment, and then the kid huffed in annoyance and ran off.

"What did you tell him?" Jon asked softly.

"That it was okay and he would make mistakes and to just learn from them instead of beating himself up. And that I was proud of him because I remembered how hard and confusing it was to follow Bruce's rules, but things will get better."

Jon smiled fondly at Damian. "Things you wish you had been told?"

"Maybe."

"Totally not dating," Tim mumbled as he walked past. They both glared after him.

It took a few hours for them to figure out how to send Damian and Jon back, meanwhile, the two just hung out with Tim and Kon and chatted, swapping stories and finding out information about each other. Tim really couldn't believe they weren't dating. They sure acted like it.

"Okay, kiddos," everyone looked up as Barry walked over. "Time to go, we've got it all figured out."

They walked over to where the portal was supposed to open.

"Thank you, for helping," Damian said, pressing on his mask.

"It was our pleasure," Tim said with a grin.

Jon said goodbye to Kon, and then ran after Damian through the portal. Tim just laughed and shook his head, and turned to Kon.

"I liked them."

"They were most definitely dating without realizing it yet."

"Oh yeah."


	19. This Is Our Child Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a prompt for my favorite fanfic writer: damian and jon live together cause it’s easier for them and they get a cat. jon jokingly calls the cat their child implying that they’re together and damian doesn’t mind that idea???"

Jon was literally vibrating.

Damian could tell, as they drove to the pet shelter. They were going today to adopt a cat or two. Jon wanted two, but Damian had to be reasonable and put his foot down, limiting it to just one. Even if he wanted to adopt the whole shelter and leave with them-

But one was the rule for now. Maybe later they could get another once the first has settled.

They got the the animal shelter and were immediately taken back to the cat section. Jon kept making little whining noises every time he saw a cute cat.

It took a while, but finally they ended up falling in love with this 5 year old gray tabby. Her name was Twinkle, and Damian immediately knew he was renaming the poor Kitty. So they did all the paperwork and got the little kitty in her carrier, and took her out to the car with a bunch of the basic supplies they could get at the shelter.

The whole way home, Jon was practically shaking with excitement. The two had been sharing an apartment in Gotham for a while now, simply because it just made sense.

Their new cat, renamed Tink, short for Tinkerbell(because Jon had given Damian a Look™ and Damian is too weak when it comes to Jon), settled in beautiful, and it immediately became clear she owned the apartment. She was the queen of the castle, and her owners had no arguments to this.

About three weeks after they adopted here, Lois was in town and came by to have dinner with them. Damian had been cooking when they came in, and didn't pay much attention to their conversation, just waited for them to make it to the kitchen. Tink was sitting nearby, watching him cook and hoping he would give her treats.

"Dami! Mom's here!" Jon's cheerful voice called.

"Hello Lois," Damian called with a laugh, looking over.

"Hi Damian."

Jon gasped and brushed past Damian. "There's my baby girl!" He exclaimed, scooping Tink up.

The poor cat just meowed and bumped into Jon's face with her head.

"And this is our child, Tink."

"Awe, she's so cute, Jon!"

Our what now?

Damian turned to look at Jon, eyebrow raised.

"Did you just call her our child?"

"Well she basically is?" Jon asked, giving a sheepish smile. "You dad her all the time."

"I-" Damian found he had no protest to this so he sighed and looked down at the food.

Jon snickered and lightly bumped into him as he passed to give Tink to Lois.

Surprisingly? Damian didn't mind Jon calling Tink their child. And Jon discovered this, and did it non-stop for the rest of time.


	20. Stars and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jon like to go on weekend trips to random locations and go stargazing. This is a common thing for them to do.  
> Only this week, there was a not so common thing that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I wrote this in two parts on tumblr, but you guys get both of them at once, so congrats!!!!! enjoy!!!

“Suffering has been stronger than all other teaching, and has taught me to understand what your heart used to be. I have been bent and broken, but - I hope - into a better shape.”

Damian looked over at Jon, sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep Damian had found in the back of the garage. His feet were up on the dash, wind whipping his hair around due to the open windows. The teen had a tight grip on his book to keep the pages from going wild.

“Great Expectations?” Damian asked, having not seen the title earlier.

“Yeah. English Lit.”

Damian hummed, reaching to grab his cup and accidentally bumped Jon’s arm.

“Oh, sorry,” they both said at the same time, then exchanged a grin.

“Anyway, that quote just kinda reminded me of you.”

“I can see why.”

“Yeah.”

Jon marked his place in the book, it was getting to dark to read anyway, and shoved it into his backpack, reaching forwards to adjust the radio.

They were going on an impromptu road trip. Nowhere far, it wasn’t like they had the week off from school or something. No they’d probably be back Sunday afternoon, and seeing as it was Saturday evening currently… They were taking an impromptu roadtrip to the Middle Of Nowhere, New Jersey. Why? Because Damian wanted to star gaze, properly, and you couldn’t do that in Gotham or Bludhaven or Metropolis. They had been doing this since Damian got his (official) license. Sometimes without warning, he’d just show up, pick Jon up, and start driving. The younger teen never complained, he was always content to spend time with Damian, whatever they were doing.

Jon flicked through radio stations until he found the one country station that they could pick up at the time. Damian huffed an annoyed sigh but didn’t say anything, because he wasn’t really that annoyed. For the most part when they did this, they just drove in silence, just the radio, and the open road. It gave both teens a chance to clear their heads, to get away from their families and their responsibilities. They would camp out at whatever location Damian had dug up for them this time, spending the night under the stars, and then head back the next morning.

“Damian, pull over, I wanna get a picture of the sunset.”

Damian obliged, slowing the car and pulling over to the side of the highway. This was technically illegal, but he hadn’t seen a house for miles, let along a cop, so he just did it. Jon pulled out his camera from his bag, flicking through the settings for a moment before leaning out his window and snapping some photos, looking at them, correcting his settings and taking more. Damian just leaned against the steering wheel and smiled faintly at his friend.

He’d never get over the excited look Jon got when they did things like this. Like a little puppy.

“Okay, come here.”

Jon set down the professional camera that had cost an entire summers worth of work at a farm, and instead pulled out his phone, snapping a few pictures of the sunset with that and then handing it to Damian. They took a few obligatory selfies.

“Are we good to go?” Damian asked. He was in no rush, he would be content to watch Jon take pictures for hours.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

An hour (and a stop for dinner) later they arrived at this week’s location. It was this open grassy field, that almost looked like an old pasture. Damian just parked and then grabbed the sleeping bags from the back of the Jeep, Jon grabbed their snacks and the duffel bag full of blankets and pillows and what not, and they started walking. Just across the field, with no particular destination. They climbed a hill finally and set up their things on top.

“Here, you can play music,” Damian said, passing Jon his unlocked phone. After all, he had unlimited data and Spotify premium, might as well use it.

Jon grinned at him and took it, using one hand to scroll. The other one found its way into Damian’s, interlacing their fingers. Damian looked down at the hands with a small amount of shock. Not much, though. Kent was very physical, and this wasn’t the first time he had done this.

“Damiiii,” Jon said, shooting a mischievous smile as Damian.

His face was lit up by the phone screen, and it was mildly concerning, the look he was giving Damian.

“What?”

“You’ve been listening to an awful lot of country,” Jon practically purred out, gently bumping Damian’s shoulder.

“Oh. Yes. Well,” he shrugged and looked away, grabbing a blanket and pulling it into his lap, trying to unfold it with just one hand.

“I thought you didn’t like country music?” Jon asked, setting down his phone and grabbing a corner of the blanket, unfolding it and pulling half of it over his own lap.

Damian shrugged again.

“Have I finally converted you? I thought you said it was the "saddest excuse for a musical genre in existence and didn’t hold a candle to the classics or even Indie pop”. Those were your words, right?“

"It reminds me of you,” Damian said. And then stiffened. He had actually said that outloud.

“Awwwww.” Jon squeezed his hand. “Cute.”

Soon soft music was floating over them, as they laid on their backs, looking up at the sky and watching stars slowly appear.

_Been flyin’ solo for so long_

_Nobody’s singin’ the harmony_

_Up there just me and my shadow_

_No bass, no guitar, no tambourine_

Damian glanced over at Jon, and found him already looking over, not at the stars above them.

“What?” He breathed out.

It was chilly enough that they were both wrapped in blankets, arms pressed together, hands still clasped.

“I like listening to Indie pop because it reminds me of you,” Jon confessed. “And I read poetry because I know you like poetry, and whenever i go to Art museums I can’t help but think of everything you would like, which paintings would be your favorites. When I see dogs or cats, I want to take pictures of them because I know you would love to see them, even just a picture. I eat vegan when I go out, and I don’t like mint chocolate chip ice cream because you don’t like mint chocolate chip ice cream.”

“Jon-”

“Whenever I hear certain songs, I think of you, and when I watch new shows or movies, I can’t help but wish you were watching them with me. I think of you whenever I see green clothes, or tea, or cows - and I see cows a lot - and whenever I watch copshows, I can’t help but think about how you would be criticizing every minute of it. I watch The Office because I know you like it, and I like watching that really dumb knight movie because it was the first time I heard you laugh at a movie, and I knew it was real.”

Jon had pushed up onto his elbow now, looking at Damian with such an intense, passionate gaze.

“I do all these things because I want you in every aspect of my life, Damian. I want you to always be beside me, and yeah sure, I’m only sixteen and maybe I’m too young to be saying that, but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to be with you.”

Damian blinked. His breath was caught in his ribs, and his words had died in his throat. He didn’t know what to say to all that.

They sat in silence for a moment, One Man Band by Old Dominion fading out, some old country Tim McGraw song started playing next.

“I-” Damian started, and then stopped. Where did he even start, really? He huffed, shoving Jon lightly. “Damn you, Kent. How am I supposed to top that?”

Jon gave a relieved sigh and then laughed, falling onto his back.

“I dunno, you got time, I suppose. I’ll just sit here and make up constellations by myself until you figure it out.”

Damian looked over, and he immediately knew. He pulled his hand from Jon’s, shed his blanket and sat up, turning to Jon. The other teen looked over, but Damian didn’t wait. He gently put a hand on Jon’s neck, pushing his chin up slightly, then he leaned down, pressing their lips together lightly. Jon made a mildly surprised noise, before his hand snuck up and an arm circled around Damian’s neck, holding him in place.

The kiss was like a perfect story book first kiss. Damian never wanted to pull away, just to stay in lip lock with Jon Kent until he died. It was gentle, and sweet and almost timid, both boys afraid of doing the wrong thing and scaring their crush away. Finally Damian pulled away first, gently pecking Jon’s lips once more before sitting back, smiling at him like a love drunk fool.

“Does that suffice?”

“It does,” Jon told him, grinning back.

The younger teen sat up, reaching out and gently grabbing Damian’s jacket, pulling him in for another kiss.

“Man, I’m glad we went on this trip,” the superboy murmured against Damian.

“Me too. Me too.”

* * *

The next morning, Damian woke to find Jon curled up against his side. Everything around them, including their person's were a little damp from the dew, but Damian found it physically impossible to be annoyed, what with Jon positioned how he was. It looked a little awkward, but Jon seemed to be capable of falling asleep in the weirdest positions.

He was laying with his head on Damian's shoulder, his left arm folded up tight against his body, right arm thrown over Damian's stomach. Similarly, his right leg was thrown over Damian right leg, foot hooked under Damian's left. His eyes were still closed, his chest rising and falling gently, mouth parted just slightly as he slept. Damian smiled softly, looking down at the younger teen. He was really pretty.

Damian experimentally flexed his hand, finding his arm slightly numb, but with enough feeling that he could wrap it around Jon, holding him in a little tighter.

Yes it occured to them that they were just asleep in a random field in the middle of New Jersey, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

They shared beds all the time, but only ever touched or cuddled like this when one had bad nightmares.

After a while of laying like this, Damian dug his free hand under their blankets for a while until he found his phone, clicking it on to see what time it was. Except it was dead. He sighed in annoyance, setting it back down and instead twisting his wrist to check his watch. 7:23. That explained the very soft morning sunlight. They should probably go if they wanted to go get breakfast and then get back home before it got too late.

"Jon," he murmured softly, bringing his hand up and gently stroking black curling locks back.

The only reaction was a slight scrunch of the face. Damian chuckled and gently tweaked his nose.

"Wake up."

Jon inhaled, barely opened one eye and then groaned, pushing his face into Damian's shoulder.

"Noooo," he groaned out, voice muffled.

"Come on, we gotta go."

"Nooooo."

"Oh my God, you lump. You're killing my arm."

"Oh, boo hoo, is the boy wonder finally being taken down by something as simple as someone laying on him?"

"That someone being a kryptonian?"

Jon stuck his tongue out, closing his eyes again and laying there for a while quietly. Damian didn't try to get him up again, just gently played with his hair, staring up at the blue sky, streaked with pink from the sunrise.

"So about last night," Jon said randomly.

A spike of fear ran through Damian incredibly quickly, but he kept his breathing calm, monitoring his emotions to keep his heart rate from increasing.

"Yes?" He asked carefully.

"I'd kinda like to be able to do that whenever I want," Jon said, looking up.

"Do what?"

"This."

Jon surged up, gently pressing their lips together quickly.

"Oh," Damian said softly, blinking at him.

"What uh. . . What are you thinking?"

Damian closed his eyes, setting his head down and just laying there for a moment.

"Well, firstly, I think I need a good cup of coffee."

"Damian," Jon said in a tone of voice that sounded distinctly like a whine.

"But. I would also like to kiss you frequently."

Damian looked down at him, and Jon was grinning really widely.

"Good. I'm glad."

"However."

Jon's eyebrows went up, and he frowned slightly.

"I will have to talk to your parents, since you are sixteen-"

"Ugh, buzzkill, why ya gotta bring the folks up?"

"Because it's important?"

Jon pushed away, sitting up and stretching. Damian scowled at the sudden lack of weight and warmth that was Jon.

"Okay. Fine, if it means I get to date you. And you're not allowed to break up with me."

"What? Why would you bring that up?"

"Because if you break up with me, it'll be awkward and I think I would positively die if we stopped being friends."

Damian scoffed, watching Jon feel around for his phone.

"You're so dramatic."

"Says you."

"But fine. No breaking up. But you know that means you'll have to get married to me and grow old with me."

"If you don't fall off a building and break your neck first, sure."

"How can I fall if you're going to be there to catch me?" Damian asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Pfftt, god what a romantic," Jon said, even as he grinned, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"You're the one that just accepted my proposal before we're even officially dating."

"Wait what?"

Damian grinned, pulling on his shoes and standing, starting to gather their things.

"Damian, what."

"I said you'd have to marry me if I wasn't allowed to break up with you, and you said yes. Which means. . . Now we are engaged. Congratulations," Damian said, ending in a Russian accent.

"Wait, you just quoted Man From UNCLE at me! I introduce you to that movie!"

They bickered the whole time they picked up their small campsite, arguing whether or not they were technically engaged now. Despite the serious topic, it was light hearted and fun, lots of grins shot back and forth. They started trudging back towards the Jeep, dew gathering on their shoes and soaking through to their socks.

"Okay, but all jokes aside, are we actually dating then?"

"Sure, I mean, again, I do have to ask your parents, but as far as I'm concerned, yes."

"Sweet. I do have one stipulation though."

Damian looked over, eyebrow raising.

"No sex until marriage."

Damian actually stopped walking, staring at Jon in thinly veiled shock.

"Uh," he said, quickly recovering. "Um, okay. If you, uh, if that's what you wish?"

Jon laughed, bumping into Damian lightly. "I'm joking, Dames. But ain't there some laws against that? Since you're 18?"

Damian shrugged. "New Jersey has the Romeo and Juliet law."

"The what?"

That got a chuckle. "I'll explain it to you later. Assuming I get your parents permission."

"Man you're really stuck on that, huh. Wait do I need to talk to Bruce?"

"What? No? Why would you need to ask him?" Damian asked, digging the Jeep keys out of his pocket now that they were near it.

"Well, I dunno. You have to talk to mine, why wouldn't I talk to yours?"

Damian scoffed and shook his head. "No. It's fine. We'll tell him together if you want."

". . . Okay."

They loaded everything up in the Jeep, and Damian plugged his phone in, waiting a few seconds for it to start up before beginning to drive.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care, whatever you can eat," Jon answered with a shrug, kicking off his wet shoes and turning up the heater.

"Very helpful."

They drove in silence for a while, Jon catching up on all his social media, Damian just focusing on the road.

"Are we gonna go to prom together then?"

"Can you even go to prom this year?"

"At my school, probably not, no. But if you invite me to yours, then probably."

"Tt, sure. If you'd like to go."

Jon grinned at him, Damian saw it in the corner of his eye, and he smirked lightly.

After breakfast, they started driving home, stopping occasionally to stretch or go explore a park, and then for lunch around noon. They didn't get back until after three that afternoon, tumbling out of the Jeep, laughing about an old story from their younger days.

"Well look who is home," Clark called from the porch he and Lois were sat on.

Jon look at Damian and grinned, nodding towards them.

"Now?"

"Why not."

"Oh jeez, okay. Get your stuff from the car."

Jon laughed, turning and leaning back into the Jeep. Damian started his way up the porch. If it wasn't for the fact that they had been doing this for years, he'd be a little more concerned about what Lois and Clark would think, seeing him as disheveled as he is. But he didn't let himself think about it, just tucked his hands into his hoodie pocket and climbed the steps.

"Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane," he greeted, smiling softly.

"Hi, Damian. How was your trip?" Lois asked with a chuckle.

"It was good. I have something to ask you," he told them, pulling the rocking chair around to face them.

"Oh?" Clark asked, not looking very surprised.

"I would like your permission to date Jonathan."

"Okay, sure." Lois shrugged.

Damian blinked at her, then looked at Clark.

"We've been waiting for a while, Damian. We figured it'd happen eventually. Hell we almost had a bet going on when exactly it would."

"I would've won, by the way," Lois inputted, grinning mischievously.

"Wait so-"

"Yes, of course you can date Jon," Lois clarified.

"Ah. Good. . . Thank you."

They laughed slightly, looking up at Jon, who had just walked up behind Damian.

"Of course, Damian. Thank you for asking."

Damian ended up getting dragged inside by Jon, so he could download and print some of the pictures they had taken that were on Damian's phone. Oh and also so they could make out a bit in Jon's room.

By the time he finally left the Kent's, he had ended up staying for dinner, and got home right before patrols, still grinning like an idiot whenever he thought of the weekend.

"What's up with baby bat?" Tim asked as Damian was in the middle of suiting up.

"No one knows. Maybe he got hit by joker gas."

"I did not," Damian protested, sticking his tongue out at them. "I just had a nice weekend, away from you cretins."

"Ah. Did you finally ask him out then?" Dick asked, grinning.

Damian shot him a glare that caused the others to laugh.

They'd find out eventually, when Damian wanted them to. But today was not that day.


	21. Coming out to the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brutalia? Damian breaking the news about his relationship with Jon?"

Damian wasn't nervous. He didn't get nervous. He was the son of the bat. Son of Talia Al Ghul and Bruce Wayne. He didn't get nervous. So the churning of his stomach was not because of nerves. But because he hadn't eaten in a while. Which was also definitely not because of nerves.

He wasn't nervous.

The reason for his not nervousness was that he was about to talk to his parents. He had some important information to tell them, and he was . . . Wary of how they would take it.

Talia was visiting, this particular weekend. She liked to come and go, and it worked for Bruce and Damian, they were often busy with their own things, but appreciated when she was there, in their own ways. She and Damian hadn't spent much time together these past two days, because she had been working a case with Bruce, and he had been swamped with homework from all his ap classes. Senior year sucked for him. Currently she and Bruce were in the library, pouring over some old books, looking for a clue.

Damian wasn't honestly concerned about how they would react to the first thing he had to tell them. After all, most of his family were lgbtq+ in some form, he had learned that both of his parents were very accepting of such things. Their reaction to the other half of the news is what concerned him.

He had been standing outside the library for a few minutes now, when he finally pushed open the door and walked in.

"Mother. Father."

"Oh! Damian, darling, come here!" Talia exclaimed, waving him over.

Damian walked over to the chair she was sat in and hugged her, then kissed her on the cheek. The woman smiled brightly up at him.

"May I speak with you two for a moment?" Damian asked, sitting lightly on the edge of the coffee table.

"Of course," Bruce told him, closing his book on his thumb to mark his place.

"What is it?" Talia asked gently.

Okay, step one wasn't that hard, just so it, Damian.

"I am attracted to men."

There was a slight pause, then- "Okay, thank you for telling us," Bruce said with a smile.

"Yes, you know we love and support you no matter what," Talia said, reaching forwards and touching his arm.

Damian nodded. This is what he was concerned about. Not nervous. Concerned.

"There's something else."

"Okay?"

Damian felt his throat threatening to close up and prevent him from speaking. He stared at the floor for a moment, trying to figure out his words.

Here was the problem. He was about to tell his parents he was dating Jon. He wasn't sure how this would go. Bruce thought and spoke very logically, dissecting everything like a case, and he had a long standing bias against metas. Talia was fiercely protective of Damian, a little more emotional when it comes to her son, and very critical of the people he chooses to surround himself with.

He didn't realize how long he had been silent until Bruce spoke.

"Damian?"

His head snapped up, making eye contact with his father, who arched an eyebrow. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I am in a relationship with Kent," he said softly, looking back at the floor.

A longer pause occured this time.

"Ah," Talia said. Damian glanced up to see her and Bruce exchanging a look.

"How long?" Bruce asked.

"A few months. . ."

Another pause.

"Damian, you could have, should have told us sooner," Talia said gently. "Were you scared we would tell you that you couldn't date him?"

"What?!" Damian said, defensive. He didn't get scared. "I was not scared!"

"Shh, Habibi, I'm sorry, I should not have phrased it that way," Talia said gently. "I just want to understand."

Damian scowled at the floor for a moment. "I suppose I was concerned what you might say. Father does not like metas, and you are always. . . Vocal of your opinions of my colleagues."

Talia was silent.

"Have I ever made it seem like I don't like Jon?" Bruce asked.

". . . No."

"And I've never said anything about Tim or Dick dating metas, have I?"

". . . . . . No."

"Why do you think things would have been any different for you?"

"Damian, we want nothing more than for you to be happy," Talia said softly. "And if Jon makes you happy, which I've seen that he does, then we are happy for you."

Damian felt a smile threatening to breakout on his face. Talia smiled gently at him.

"Does he make you happy, my son?" She asked, holding her hand out.

Damian put his hand in hers. "He does, mother."

"Then I am glad you have him."

"Now we will have to set some boundaries-"

"Father!"


	22. Comfort from those closest to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy!! Hope you're having a good day. I would like to request Jon or Damian needing comfort with the teen titan trying to do so but failing only for (J or D) to show up and providing the comfort easily.

"I don't get it."

"He's. Distraught?"

"Maybe he needs some kitty love!"

Damian glared at the green cat that clambered into his lap. He wanted to push it off, but Garfield or not, he would never hurt a cat.

"Man, Rae, you sure he's distraught and not pissed?" Garfield asked, immediately hopping off Damian, back arched.

"Yes. . . It is hard to tell with him sometimes, but. . . Something is definitely wrong," Raven answered Garfield.

Damian growled at them and stood, walking away from the computer he was working on and away to the kitchen. They trailed after him.

"Damian, what's wrong, just tell us so we can help," Jackson said, sighing as he watched the younger teen look in their fridge and pull out an apple.

"I do not need your help," Damian said, annoyed as he washed it off. "Because nothing is wrong!"

Something was most definitely wrong. Damian had a shitty day, he had gotten in a fight with Bruce, his brothers were being cold and distant, his leg was in terrible pain, and he had barely gotten any sleep last night due to nightmares. But he didn't need his team bugging him about it. He just wanted to be alone, to be able to sort through his emotions and meditate.

"Hey, somethings definitely wrong with you, we're just worried, okay?" Wally said, watching from the other side of the room.

Damian huffed at him and turned, walking away. The rest of the day preceded like this, they watched him with concern, continuously asking what was wrong and what they could do and it was driving. Him. Insane. They were in the middle of drills when Damian finally snapped.

"Are you sure you're okay for this?" Garfield had just asked, watching him with concern.

Damian threw down his fake sword.

"That. Is. It!" He yelled. "I am sick and tired of everyone riding my ass and getting in my business! I am fine and the next person to ask me that will earn themselves a black eye!"

"Damian! Calm down! Geesh!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

Damian whirled, eyeing the younger boy who had just stepped into the training room. Jon had his hands in his pockets, and did a scan over Damian quickly, frowning.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jon asked.

"Oh god," Wally mumbled.

"Kent." Damian snarled, stalking closer.

Jon met him halfway, ducking and slipping his arms under Damian's arms, hugging him tightly. Damian stiffened dramatically, ready to flip Jon.

"It's okay. I heard Bruce talking to Dad," Jon murmured, reaching a hand up to gently stroke Damian's hair.

The older teen just crumpled into Jon, sighing and shoving his face into his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Someone said softly across the room.

Damian loosely hugged Jon in return. "My leg really hurts," he whispered.

"You can come back to my house for the night if you want."

Damian nodded softly. After a moment he took a breath and pulled away, already feeling better. He turned to grab his sword, prepared to return to sparing, but Jon jabbed him in the ribs and cleared his throat, pointedly looking between him and the team.

"What?" Damian grumbled.

"Don't be a jerk."

Damian grit his teeth and looked up at his teammates. "My apologies for my behavior."

"It's. . . Okay?" Jackson said, looking between the two Supersons.

After drills that night, Damian did end up going home with Jon, and they laid in bed, watching a dumb movie while Damian iced his leg. Until he dozed off, that is.


	23. Valentine's Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian decides to surprise his lovely boyfriend for valentines day :)

Damian sighed, looking at the small picnic basket in his arms. He hated winter. Why couldn't this dumb holiday be in spring or something useful.

He stepped forwards and lightly rapped his knuckles on the dorm door in front of him.

"Come in!"

He gently pushed the door open and looked around to see the lights dim, and no person's present.

"Hello?" He called softly, standing in the open door.

"Hey! Up here!"

He looked up and spotted the lump under the blankets on top of the loft bed, a soft glow coming from them. The glow shut off, and the form under the blankets shifted to the edge of the bed.

"Damian?!" The person screeched. And then suddenly a soft thud followed them jumping off the bed.

Damian wisely set down his basket seconds before Jon crossed the room and scooped him up in a big hug ending with a deep kiss.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were in California!" Jon exclaimed as he pulled away.

"I was, and then I left and now I'm here."

Jon laughed, kissing him again and again until they were breathless and Damian was considering scratching his whole evening plans and just letting himself be wrapped up with his boyfriend.

"You had me all sad because I thought I wasn't gonna get any Valentine's kisses for the first time in three years."

"I'm sorry, love, but it was necessary to surprise you. Now turn around."

Jon raised an eyebrow but obliged. Damian reached into his basket and pulled out the first two items.

"Okay, you can look."

Jon turned and immediately gasped.

"Babe!"

He grabbed the roses, yellow and orange, from Damian, grinning at them, then at him, then at them again.

"And a vase," Damian said, holding it out.

Jon took both and smiled at him.

"Thank you, really."

"Hmm, we're not done."

"What?"

"Get bundled up."

Jon did as ordered, tugging on a pair of jeans and a coat. Damian had him grab several of his blankets, and then they marched out together, Jon clearly severely confused. Damian led him across his campus to the clock tower. He pointed up it.

"Fly us up there."

Jon did as ordered, grabbing Damian around the waist and flying them up 3/4 of the way to a flat part sticking out. Damian snatched the blankets from him and laid one down before sitting down, wrapping himself up in another blanket.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jon asked, making sure the blanket was tight around Damian's arms before sitting down.

Damian didn't answer, just reached into his picnic basket again and pulled out a sealed bag, he opened it and a puff of warm steam hit his face, mixed with the smell of butter and garlic.

"Oh my God you didn't."

Damian passed over the bag of bread sticks, reaching in and pulling out two sealed containers of baked ziti and passing Jon one. Once utensils and napkins were passed out, he reached in and produced a bottle of wine, easily uncorking it and pouring them drinks into clear plastic cups, classy, but he didn't want to risk breaking a wine glass.

"Damian, I think i love you."

"I know you do," Damian shot back, grinning as he opened his ziti and started eating.

Jon just smiled and shook his head for a moment before starting to eat, alternating between the ziti, the bread sticks and the wine. The food was amazing, still warm somehow. It was a little chilly up on the tower, but Damian was bundled in a thick coat, a hat on, and his hood up, plus gloves. He'd be fine. They chatted lightly as they ate, and once the food and bread sticks were all gone, Damian packed the containers up and next produced a tub with two pieces of German chocolate cake. Jon gave a moan of pleasure as he bit into his piece, and gave Damian a look. A very very pleased look.

With food consumed, Damian pushed the basket to the far corner and snuggled up to his boyfriend, sipping the wine. He was finishing his second glass and he could already feel it going to his head, but that was okay. He was planning to stay with Jon for the night anyway. They curled up together, trading kisses between drinks, Jon helping warm him up by kissing all down his neck, sometimes getting a face full of coat to do so. Jon just laughed as he did it and the noise alone made Damian laugh in return.

"I can't believe you came all the way to Metropolis for this. I thought you didn't like Valentine's day?"

"I don't. But I know you do, and I like making you happy."

"Mmm, I definitely love you."

Jon nuzzled against Damians neck lightly before pulling back and kissing him deeply.

"When do you gotta go?"

"I don't."

"Oh, well, ya know, my roommate is gone for the night..."

"I know."

Jon grinned at him, lightly kissing him.

"Grab the basket," he said softly.

Damian grabbed it, Jon snagged the blankets and then bundled Damian up with it, scooping him up bridal style and dropping down off the tower. He didn't even put Damian down, just carried him back to the dorms like this, and straight up to his room. Luckily it was late enough that no one ran into them.

After swapping some favors, if you know what I mean, they got into Jon's warm bed together, cuddling up, a laptop placed next to them, playing some sappy movie Damian knew he'd hate. But the movie wasn't important, dozing off in Jon's arms was.

"Happy Valentine's day, babe," Jon whispered, kissing his neck.

"Happy Valentine's day, Jon."


	24. Cupid's Arrow Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi!!! I don't know if ur still taking prompts but if u do could you do one where Jon gets hit by a love portion and falls for someone who is NOT Damian and Damian is sooo jealous that at one point he confesses to Jon and kiss him which break the live potion effect because true lov3 and all. Also if you could include the batbros that would be great. Thanks in advance if you do XD XD"

Damian was cranky. Even more so then usual. To the point where even Dick had stopped trying to cheer him up. He was so pissed he broke a guys nose literally just for breathing at him. He had gone off on the Teen Titans, nearly killed Tim(yes, again. And they had been doing so well), helped Red Hood steal from a pharmacy(not in his Robin uniform, of course), and had been snubbing Maya and Colin all week.

Why was he so cranky?

Because his best friend, and long time crush, was pining over someone that _wasn't him._ And this was a problem™.

Now he would never, ever, in a million years confess to Jon. It was just out of the question. For the longest of time, the boy was just too young and Naive, and wouldn't understand, probably be weirded out. And then he went into space for a week, and came back three years older ~~_(fuck you Bendis)_~~ making him the same age as Damian, also taller then him. And worse, no longer a virgin, which had really upset him, because maybe he had been harboring the desire to deflower the half-kryptonian. But that was his secret to keep, as was the age in which he lost his own virginity, albeit a dumb thing to fret over.

Now you might be thinking, how on Earth has Jonathan Kent fallen for anyone but our handsome, striking, emotionally constipated detective protagonist. The answer was simple, dumb and entirely too aggravating.

_They had been working with the Teen Titans, tracking down a new meta who was causing issues in Washington, the state, not the District. This Meta was calling themselves "Eros" like the Greek god of passionate desires. Which of course, led the team to believe their powers had something to do with people's emotions. Well that and the pile of police reports about that exact topic._

_Damian hadn't been as concerned as he probably should have been. His team knew the risks and all trusted each other, and apologized in advance, should Eros get to any of them. They were a good group of supers, he begrudgingly admitted. Bringing Kent along probably wasn't the best idea, but with it being summer break and them spending the weekend together, he hadn't really had much of a choice._

_He really didn't remember how it happened, just that one moment they had been battling the red and white clad meta, and the next he heard Jon yelling and saw him tackle Jackson._

_The arrow sticking out of his back was not a good sign._

As it turned out, the arrow was a love potion, and it made Jon instantly fall for Jackson. Which the teen thought was hilarious. Jon on the other hand, spent the whole next week moping around and bemoaning his childish issues to Damian, who was very annoyed that the damn potion hadn't worn off yet.

"Damian, get off your ass, it's time to patrol," Tim said as he breezed past the futon Damian was sat on.

"He can't," Dick's voice carried across the cave. "He got grounded, remember?"

"Oh, shit. Right. Why?"

"Damian!" A whiny voice called, and Damian wanted to put a knife through his brain.

"That's why," he bit out, pushing to his feet.

He had approximately thirty seconds before Jon located him.

"What? I thought you and Superlad were bff's again," Tim asked, confused.

"We were, until he got hit by a love potion and has fallen head over heels for someone el- on the team."

His stumble wouldn't have been noticed by anyone but his brothers. Tim's eyebrow arched up as he buckled the belts that went across his chest.

"That's rough. Had that happen with Kon a few times. It really doesn't wear off Kryptonian's quite right. Good luck!"

Tim waved and walked away, quickly replaced by Jon, who meandered over, in Superboy uniform. This uniform was a significant improvement on his last one, and Damian would like to take credit for that, this one was actually a bodysuit, red boots that went nearly to his knees, red gloves, and his red cape. The body suit was mostly blue with some dark gray, and then the red and gold on the S emblem.

"Are we going patrolling?" Jon asked with a sad sigh.

"No," Damian bit out, feeling a ripple of anger.

He turned and stalked out, Jon literally floating after him. Damian went upstairs to the manor, heading to the kitchen, Jon never once leaving his side. He was so annoyed.

"Would you quit?!" He snapped, glaring at the Superboy.

"Oh. . . Okay. Geesh you're so cranky these days."

"Maybe, I'm just tired of you acting like a dumbass. Jackson is never going to love you back, Jon. He's not attracted to boys."

"I know," Jon said with a depressed sigh. "But I can't help it. His eyes, and his skin, and-"

"Fuck you!" Damian snapped and spun on his heel, walking out of the kitchen.

He practically ran up to his room, hoping, in vain, that Jon would just leave him alone and go home. Unfortunately, Jon apparently still remembered his duties as best friend. A few seconds later. There was a knock at the door.

"Damian. It's me, can I please come in?"

"No!"

"Damian."

The door opened anyway. Damian crossed his arms, turning to glare at it.

"Fuck. You."

"i don't understand," Jon said, distraught.

"For a week! I have watched you pining over Aqualad. For a week! You feel nothing for him, not truly, you never so much bat an eyelash at him before!"

This was truly a bad idea, but Damian was so frustrated and tired. And gay.

A Tired, emotionally frustrated gay is never a good thing to have on hand. _~~(Trust me on this one. I am one and live with one)~~_

"You've been chasing after him like he is a god, and yet I've been here this whole time and you never even _looked_ at me. Fuck you, Kent! You know how hard relationships are for me!"

"Wait, what?" Jon asked, freezing and looking confused.

"You're an asshole."

"Damian, wait-"

Damian turned to barge past Jon, who caught him easily, grabbing his shoulders firmly.

"Damian, are you- do you _like_ me?"

"For two years now," Damian bit out.

He had already let the cat out of the bag, might as well give it attention.

"oh my God, Damian, I never-"

Damian didn't think or stop himself. He surged forwards, grabbing Jon's slightly less chubby face and yanking him into a rough kiss, teeth clicking painfully, but Damian didn't stop, just kissed him hard. Jon was stiff for a moment, and then suddenly relaxed considerably. he wrapped an arm around Damian's waist and pulled him close.

Damian whimpered into Jon's lips as the Kryptonian sucked in his bottom lip, gently kissing him. Damian's hand snuck up, tangling into Jon's black hair, and the other teens hand was on his hip, fingers pressing into his flesh. Then Damian realized what he was doing and jerked away, pulling out of Jon's hold and stumbling backwards, across the room. He stared at Jon with wide eyes, hand coming up to his mouth.

"Jon, I'm so sorr-"

"Shut up." Jon started walking closer.

He looked confused, but not angry. He followed Damian across the room and reached out for him, but Damian jolted back again.

"Damian, come here," he said gently, holding out a hand.

Damian shook his head. His heard was pounding, and he felt like he was about to have a panic attack or something.

"Damian. Come. Here."

The words were an order, and it sent a bolt of fear through Damian. He swallowed and stepped forwards, into Jon's reach. The teen gently cupped Damian's face, a thumb stroking his cheekbone.

"Damian. I am so sorry," he murmured. "I'm sorry I've been acting like an idiot all week. You're right, I don't really feel anything for Jackson. He's a good guy, but no one holds a candle for you."

Damian inhaled to speak, but Jon stopped him, continuing talking.

"When I was gone, for three years, the one thing that kept me going, that made me keep fighting, was the thought of you, of coming back to you. For three years."

Damian wanted to sob, hearing those words, but he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Damian. I'm sorry. Really. You- . . . You mean so much to me."

Damian opened his eyes and nodded slightly, meeting Jon's eyes. The teen smiled.

"Can I kiss you again?"

Another nod and Jon leaned in, gently pressing their lips together. Damian relaxed into him, hands coming up to his arms. Jon was already forgiven. Damian couldn't stay mad at his soulmate, not for long, anyway.


	25. No Trespassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Still doing Prompts? How about an AU where nobody knows their fellow heros identities, except for family of course, and Superboy saves Damian Wayne, instantly smitten with the youngest Wayne. Meanwhile, Damian is annoyed at this trespasser for breaking his father's no meta in Gotham rule, but unable to do a thing cuz he's in civvies."

Jon had just been flying past when he heard the screaming. He was skirting on the edge of Gotham, because, ya know, no metas. But the screaming was more important. He looked over, using his super vision to locate the two people falling from what appeared to be an observation deck on a clock tower or something. They weren't vigilantes or anything, just two men, grappling as they tumbled through the air.

It barely took him a second of thought before he was shooting across the boundary set around Gotham. He knew it would activate the meta alarm, but it didn't matter. He shot through the air, a Sonic boom sounding in his wake. He caught up to them easily, and then took a moment to evaluate their speed and match it. He grabbed one by the foot, and then wrapped an arm around the others waist, immediately slowing his speeds.

"Hey!" The one who was pressed into his side complained. "Superboy!"

"That's me- oh."

Oh because he was currently holding Damian Wayne against him, and Damian Wayne was very. Very. Very attractive. He quickly glanced down at the man dangling by his foot and noticed the solid black clothing and body armor.

"Are you okay mister Wayne?" He asked, looking back over.

There was a pause, and then Damian Wayne nodded rapidly.

"Yes! Thank you, this man attacked me and pushed me off!"

"He was trying to kill you?"

"Or kidnap me!"

"Okay. Okay, hold onto me," Jon instructed, adjusting his grip on Damian quickly.

The older teen obeyed, wrapping his arms around Jon's neck tightly.

Jon gently lowered them to the ground, where people were already gathering. Jon was just setting down when he noted something odd. Damian Wayne's heart was barely accelerated, in fact it was at what Jon considered to be a resting heart rate. He gave him an odd look, and discovered that he was being glared at.

"Mister Wayne! Are you okay!?" A man who looked like private security exclaimed as he rushed out of the building.

"I'm fine," Damian said with a small smile, pulling away from Jon.

The private security immediately started drilling him with questions, meanwhile Jon just flipped the assailant right side up to find him foaming at the mouth, dead.

"Wow, okay, Gotham. Goodness," he grumbled, sighing and laying him down.

"Superboy."

Jon turned to face the gorgeous Damian Wayne, who looked annoyed.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for coming to my rescue," Damian told him, a smile coming over his face.

"Oh, yeah, you're quite welcome!"

He heard police sirens and remembered he wasn't supposed to be here.

"Next time, try not to get tossed off buildings, yeah?"

"I never plan too."

Damian stepped over, up to the slightly bigger teen. Then he kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

The police cars were pulling up. Jon stared at Damian with wide eyes as he stepped away.

"You should go, before the Batman gets you," Damian said with a grin.

"Right!"

Jon started flying. He waved slightly and then shot off, to shouts of "freeze!" From the GCPD.

He flew home as fast as possible and barreled through the front door, running up to his room to get his phone, only he crashed into Lois on his way.

"Hey, kiddo! Slow down there!"

"Sorry Mom!"

"What's got you in a rush?"

"I need to text Kathy!"

"Why?"

"I just met Damian, freaking, Wayne, mom!"

"Wait. You were in Gotham?"

"Just for a little bit, he was falling and I swooped in and caught him! And he kissed me on the cheek!"

"Jon, you can't be in Gotham!"

"I know Mom, but I couldn't just let him fall!"

Lois sighed, staring at her smitten teenager.

"Well, don't go there again."

"I won't!"

"Father, he was in Gotham! His kind isn't supposed to be here!"

"This coming from the boy who kissed him on the cheek."

"I was playing a part! Did you want me to blow our cover?"

Bruce sighed, looking back at Damian, who was angrily doing push-ups.

"Damian. He didn't do anything worth concern, he saved your life, and then he left. Superboy is honestly the least concerning of that family."

"Father!" Damian protested, pushing to his feet.

"What do you want me to do? Call Superman and complain?"

"Maybe! There needs to be repercussions for breaking the agreement you made with them."

"No."

"Father!"

"Drop it, Damian. I'm not going to punish Superboy for saving a civilian's life, not when Batman and Robin weren't there. And especially not because that civilian was you."

Damian glowered after Bruce as he walked away. His father was right, but it pissed him off. Next time. Next time he would not be so nice.


	26. Boyfriend Privileges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiii! Hope you're having an amazing day. Can you do one where the reaction of different people are shown where Jon can get away with many things that others can’t do for example interrupt him while talking or telling him what to do. Thank you in advance !!!!"

Damian had been rambling about the importance of the mission for twenty minutes now. Okay it wasn't actually twenty minutes, but it was a while. They were sat in the kitchen of the manor, a couple different heroes present, along with several of Damian's siblings. A team up, if you may, to protect Gotham from a serious threat. Or something like that.

"So it is imperative that we all do our parts-"

Jon leaned over to the person next to him, Bart Allen.

"Watch this," he whispered.

"Hey, Damian can you get me a water?"

Damian, still talking, barely glanced at Jon, but walked to the cabinet and fetched a glass, filling it before walking over and setting it in front of Jon, never once breaking in his speech.

"Damian, can I have one?" Dick asked, almost asleep.

"No, use your legs, Grayson," Damian snapped. "Drake, do you remember your role?"

"Yeah, tech, get in a safe location and hack their security."

"Correct. Cassan-"

"Hey, Damian, what was the name of that one building on South side?" Jon asked, grinning at Bart.

"Fischer's. Cassandra, you will be helping Grayson."

She nodded in understanding.

Jon waited a few seconds, waiting for Damian to get on another rant, before speaking again, interrupting him.

"Hey, Damian. We all know our roles, why don't you let everyone go get some rest so we can be ready for tomorrow."

The older teen stopped speaking, turning to Jon, a scowl fixed on his face. Everyone else went deadly silent, staring at Jon in shock.

"Did he just-"

"Oh my God."

Then Damian nodded once. "Very logical, Kent. Go rest up."

"Are you kidding me?" Tim whispered, staring at Jon, across Bart.

Jon smiled and shrugged. "That includes you Damian."

"You're not my mother, Kent."

But yet the teen just gave an annoyed huff and walked out of the room.

"What the hell?!" Dick exclaimed, turning to Jon.

"Since when has Damian let _anyone_ interrupt him, and you just did it like three times! Plus you practically ordered him around!"

Jon shrugged again, standing. "Because I'm his favorite and everyone knows that."

"Oh my God," Roy said, shaking his head and scowling.

"See you guys in a few hours!" Jon called as he walked out, heading towards Damian's room.

"That kid is something else-"


	27. I Love You Like A Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "since you like prompts, consider that jon confesses to damian via a song cause he’s a cheesy romantic"

"Damian!"

"Yes, Kent?"

"Come heeeerrrreeee."

Damian huffed, dropping his weights, undoing his hand wraps before walking across the fortress of Solitude ("Attitude, Damian, geesh"). Jon was stood by the computers, looking smug.

"What?" Damian huffed out, breathing heavy.

Jon turned, hitting a button on the computer.

_"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you. When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you."_

Jon sung along with the music, grinning brightly at Damian. Damian openly stared at him.

_"If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you. And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you."_

"Do you even know what that means?" Damian asked, shaking his head at the younger teen.

_"But I would walk 500 miles. And I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles, to fall down at your door."_

Jon was kinda dancing now, moving closer to Damian, who held his ground, leaning a hip into the table beside him.

_"When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you. And when the money, comes in for the work I do I'll pass almost every penny on to you."_

"Impractical, considering my father's social status."

_"When I come home (when I come home), well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you. And if I grow-old (when I grow-old), well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you."_

"Kent."

Damian resided himself to his fate as Jon grabbed his hands and pulled him into the little two step dance.

_"But I would walk 500 miles. And I would walk 500 more. Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles, to fall down at your door."_

They danced all through the "da da da!" bit, and Damian found himself laughing and smiling at his idiot best friend.

_"When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you. And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream, I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you._

_"When I go out (when I go out), well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. And when I come home (when I come home), yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you. I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you."_

Jon tugged Damian close to him, putting an hand on the small of his back, voice soft as he sang the last bit.

"But I would walk 500 miles. And I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walks a thousand miles, to fall down at your door."

"Jonathan-"

"Shh, I'm sure you've got it all figured out by now, but please just let me say it," Jon said, giving him big blue puppy dog eyes.

Damian sighed and rolled his own green eyes.

"Then say it."

"Damian. I really really _really_ like you. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Dumbass, of course I do."


	28. Fake Dating + Drunken Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jon needs a +1 for a formal even, he decides to ask his best friend. Only he didn't anticipate Damian getting drunk and confessing one of his biggest secrets.  
> Not that he minded.

It had been a weird day.

It had started something like this.

Jon: Hey, I need a date for this formal college event and no one else I know has suits just sitting around.

Damian: so you're asking me?

J: well Yeah.

D: why should I say yes?

J: there will be alcohol.

D: what time.

So nearly thirteen hours later, Damian and Jon, dressed to the nines, walked into Jon's college formal dinner awards ceremony. Because Jon was a smartypants and got academic awards. And because this college decided to have a ceremony for that.

Damian was wearing one of his favorite suits, a deep charcoal gray, with a black button down, black tie. Jon was wearing just a black suit and a white button down. He had started with a tie, but it didn't work well, so Damian made it take it off.

Now here's the thing. Damian isn't his father, but people are still gonna notice when you walk into a venue with a WAYNE next to you. And people did notice.

At some point a woman walked up to Jon, and then pointedly looked to Damian.

"So, Jon, is this your boyfriend?" She asked cheerfully.

Jon spluttered for an answer, but Damian just smiled and looped his arm through Jon's.

"And if I am?" He asked, leaning into Jon slightly. Not enough to put actual weight on him, but enough for it to be obvious.

"Oh, I was just curious! I didn't mean anything by it!" She said hurriedly.

"Of course you didn't," Damian said, with a smile that would immediately smooth over any hurt caused by his words.

He pulled his new "boyfriend" away.

"Where are we sitting?" He asked, glancing to the red-faced Jon.

"Uh, uh, over there." He pointed to the table they had been directed to.

Damian sat down at it, pulling Jon into a seat next to him.

"You know, you owe me after this," Damian said, frowning at him.

"Of course I do."

"Is that sarcasm I hear, Kent?"

"Nope."

A few hours passed of this boring event, and it was safe to say Damian got more then mildly tipsy, almost drunk even. Jon was less so, despite having drank the same amount, but that was due to him having alien DNA. So Jon drove them back to his apartment, telling Damian he was spending the night. Damian protested against this, but when Jon dragged the drunk vigilante inside, he didn't resist too much. Jon ended up carrying him up the stairs, setting him down in the kitchen of his studio apartment.

"I'm hungry," Damian said with a pout, heading towards the cabinet. "That place didn't have near enough vegan food."

"You literally ate all of my veggies."

"That's no excussee," Damian slurred, annoyed at himself for how drunk he had gotten.

Jon just sighed from behind him. Damian heard the clink of glasses and looked over to see him pulling out a glass bottle with some clear liquid inside.

"What're you doing?"

"I figured I might as well match you, since I'm already tipsy."

"Oh. Okay."

They ended up making popcorn and took that and their rum into the other room and watched a movie, Damian shedding his tie and jacket to prevent getting them dirty. Halfway through the movie, he kept dropping popcorn on his pants and decided he should probably take those off too, so stood and began doing just that.

"Woah! What are you doing!" Jon, still more sober then him, exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing his hands.

"I don't want my pants to get dirty!" Damian protested, turning to him with a pout.

"Then ask for clothes or a blanket or something!"

Damian tilted his head. "Why? You've seen me in my underwear before."

Jon's cheeks turned pink and he looked away. "Yeah, but it's different now."

"Whadyamean?"

Jon let go of his hands and sat back, crossing his arms and closing himself off. Damian raised an eyebrow, then with his pants still unbuckled and unzipped, knelt on the sofa next to Jon, waiting.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what ya meant."

"I'm not gonna."

"Sure you areee."

"Damian. No. Not this time," Jon said, sobering up a bit and keeping his gaze adverted.

"But I can allllwwaaayysss make you tell."

Wow Damian really was drunk, huh?

"No."

"Jonnnnoooo."

Damian clambered over, sitting in his lap, straddling him. Jon recoiled, trying to get away, but Damian is a freaking acrobat, so he easily kept his position. He put his arms over Jon's shoulders.

"What if I go first?"

"I'm not playing this game, Damian."

Damian pouted. Jon sighed, jamming his hands into his hair.

"Fine. Fine, what?"

"I likkeee yoou."

"Okay, great- wait, what?"

Damian grinned at Jon, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Yyup!" He said, with a pop on the P. "Ever since we were lil lil kids. I've wanted to kiss you."

Jon just stared. Suddenly Damian had a bad feeling. He slid back off Jon's lap, standing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't've-"

Why had he done that? Why had he come onto Jon like that? What was wrong with him!

"Shit."

He took a step back and bumped into the coffee table. His drunk body was unable to compensate so he started falling. Jon lunged forwards and grabbed him, pulling him back down onto his lap.

"Damian, I really wanna kiss you too."

Damian's brain took about two seconds to register that and then he was surging forwards, pressing their lips together in a messy desperate kiss that had teeth knocking together and noses bumping. Jon grabbed his hips tightly, even as he pulled back slightly to ease the kiss a bit, encouraging Damian to take it slow, take his time. They both pointedly ignored the taste of rum and popcorn.

All that mattered was that they were kissing.


	29. An Unintentionally Perfect Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian had been planning it for months now. He had this whole big scheme laid out, take Jon to dinner, have a nice evening, have him fly them up somewhere high so they could watch the sunset, and then while Jon was distracted, he would produce the ring and ask him.
> 
> Except that didn't happen.

Damian had been planning it for months now. He had this whole big scheme laid out, take Jon to dinner, have a nice evening, have him fly them up somewhere high so they could watch the sunset, and then while Jon was distracted, he would produce the ring and ask him.

Except that didn't happen.

It wasn't like Jon didn't know Damian was going to ask eventually. It's just that he didn't know when. They had discussed it, quite extensively. They had discussed it with their parents. They knew they were going to get married, it just hadn't been intended to be so soon. It had been implied that it would be later, maybe in a year or two. Except there was one thing. One problem

Damian was so hopelessly infatuated with Jon, he knew he didn't want to wait another year to be engaged. If they waited to be married, fine. But he wanted to do it now. So he made his plans. 

Only his plans didn't turn out.

Not for any negative reason. He was simply too impatient.

Here's how it ended up really happening.

Jon was always a morning person. No one ever doubted that, Damian blamed it on the fact that he grew up on a farm, plus he was literally solar powered. So Jon had woken up before Damian, who knows how long before, hours, minutes, one could never tell. But Damian woke up to the smell of frying food filtering under the bedroom door of their apartment. The apartment itself was a fairly modest home, compared to what Damian had wanted to get. It was still on the higher end. Two bedroom, two bath, but just one floor, where as what Damian had wanted was a penthouse with two floors and a huge balcony. This one had a fairly modest balcony, but Jon had loved the "little" apartment, and who was Damian to say no. 

So he woke to the pleasant smells of pancakes and vegan bacon(Don't ask how Damian got Jon to switch, he just did), and also the smell of Damian's favorite dark roast coffee. It was nearly 9am on a Saturday, but Damian was considering lazing around in bed until Jon came to wake him up for breakfast. It was a lazy Saturday, after all.

But then he decided otherwise. His lovely boyfriend was doing all this work for him to make breakfast, the least he could do was get up. So the twenty-five year old pulled himself out of bed, grabbed a pair of sweatpants (who's they were, at this stage, was indiscernible, they just wore each other's clothing, one man's sweatpants were another's. The only thing they didn't share at this point was Damian's suits, because those were specifically tailored for him), and shuffled out of bed, yawning as he checked his texts.

"Hey, there he is," Jon's pleasantly chipper voice greeted. "Good morning babe."

"Good morning, love," Damian hummed, walking over to the man stood by the gas stove. 

Jon, twenty-two now, stood just barely an inch over Damian. This was not to say that Damian was short, 6'2" was fairly tall, but alas, Jon had achieved his life goal of being taller, and had Damian not been so painfully smitten, he would have been annoyed. His hair, had thankfully been appropriately styled, a while back, for a photoshoot with Damian, and he had decided to keep the cut, it was partially shaved, but the front section was a little longer, left side longer then the right at that. Usually it was styled back with a bit of product, but as was, he had clearly showered that morning, so it was down, partially in his eyes. He wasn't terribly muscular, not like his father, and he just slightly outweighed Damian, but they were built significantly differently, Jon had broader shoulders and chest, whereas Damian looked more lithe and evenly built.

He was currently wearing gym shorts and a sweatshirt from his highschool, a spatula in one hand.

Damian walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee stirring in a little bit of sugar and some of the caramel flavoring he kept on hand. He sipped it, and hummed happily before walking over to Jon, gently pulling on his sleeve and pulling him over so they could kiss.

"You're amazing," Damian murmured.

"Says you," Jon chuckled out, glancing down as he started to flip his pancake.

"I do. Did the paper come?"

Jon pointed at something on the island, and Damian snagged the folder newspaper up, walking the few feet to their designated living room and sitting down on one of the sofa's, tucking his feet up under him and starting to read the articles as he sipped his morning coffee.

After ten or so minutes, Jon came over, putting his arms over Damian's shoulders and leaning into him from behind.

"Breakfast is ready?"

"Amazing," Damian hummed, folding the newspaper and then looking up at Jon.

Jon titled his head down and kissed him quickly, upside down. Damian just chuckled softly and then stood after he pulled away, following the kryptonian to the kitchen, where he was served a decent portion of pancakes and vegan bacon. They sat at the breakfast bar together and ate silently.

"So, you got any plans for the day?" Jon asked as he was finishing up, taking the last swallow of his almond milk.

"No. I was more or less hoping for a lazy day at home with you."

"Well we gotta do laundry today, but sure."

Damian grumbled softly, shoving the last bite of pancake in his mouth.

Jon chuckled and took his plate, moving to the sink to wash them.

"It's so cute how much you hate laundry. We've been living together for a year now and you still hate doing your laundry."

"I could just buy new clothes," Damian muttered.

"And that's incredibly wasteful. Aren't you the one who made me go vegan and stop using single use plastics for economical reasons?"

Damian didn't comment. 

"Aren't you the guy who goes to environmental rallies and has a indoor composting tote in the corner of our dining room? And aren't you the guy who saves all our veggie scraps to make veggie stock every Sunday?"

Jon could probably go on, listing for hours the different things Damian did to be more eco-sustainable, but Damian interrupted.

"Okay, I get your point."

Jon chuckled, glancing back at him.

"Besides, it's not even like you do most of the laundry," he said, rinsing off his hands and drying them before walking back over, kissing Damian once more.

"I know."

Jon just smiled at him fondly, and Damian felt his heart go aflutter. 

"You're cute," he murmured, kissing Damian's forehead.

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

"Wh-. . . What?" Jon breathed out.

Damian grabbed Jon's hands, holding eye contact.

"Marry me," he repeated.

The words had slipped out the first time. There was no going back now, but it was okay, because he didn't want to. The only thing he wanted was to marry Jonathan Kent.

Jon stared at him with wide eyes, and for the first time since Damian had asked him to be his boyfriend, Damian felt a small stab of the fear of rejection. Then a grin started spreading across Jon's face, and he squeezed Damian's hands, leaning in to kiss him tenderly.

"Of course I will."

"To be clear, I am proposing to you, right now. In this kitchen."

"I know."

"Wait here."

Damian got up and went to his work bag, finding it hanging on its usual hook and digging in it until he found the small lead lined pouch, pulling it out and then pulling out the contents, a beautiful silver engagement band, inlaid with diamonds. He walked back over to Jon, and dropped to one knee, taking Jon's left hand.

"Jonathan Samuel Kent, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Damian was having a hard time not grinning like an idiot, but he slipped the band(a perfect fit) onto Jon's finger and then stood, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I kind of assumed you had some big elaborate plan," Jon confessed, arms over Damian's shoulders.

"I did. But. . . "

"I like this. . . This is good. You definitely surprised me."

Damian smiled, kissing Jon's cheek.

"I'm glad."

"I love you, Damian."

"I love you more."

"I highly doubt that," Jon said with a chuckle, pushing Damian back against the counter.

"Hmm, try me."

They just started laughing, then grinned at each other for a moment more, before Jon pulled his hand down to examine the ring. 

That's right. Damian was going to marry his childhood best friend, and he couldn't be happier about it.


	30. Morse Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "damijon prompt: damian confesses he likes jon with morse code so jon won’t actually find out but he can still get it off his chest but jon actually learned morse code to impress damian so he knows what damian said"

.. .- -- .. -. .-.. --- ...- . .-- .. - .... -.-- --- ..-

This was the pattern Damian drummed out when he was bored. When he was tired. When he was busy. When he was anxious.

It has become such a habit, half the time he didn't even know he was doing it.

He just tapped, and tapped. Dots and dashes.

It had started a few months ago. Jon had done something hilariously stupid, silly really, and Damian had laughed at him, finally smiling for the first times in days and he realized, holy shit.

He loved Jonathan Kent.

And not just in a "he's my best friend and I want to protect him" type of way.

But a "I want to hold his hand and walk down the streets and kiss him and take him on dates" type of love.

So he had started tapping the phrase after that secret burned inside him for a couple months. Tim had asked him once why he did it, but he had glared and scoffed and walked away.

Now Damian wouldn't know but Jon had recently spent the past few weeks learning morse code. He too had noticed his friends habit, and it didn't take a genius to realize it was morse code. So partially to impress him, and partially because he was curious, Jon taught himself the old form of communication.

So now just imagine his surprise when he realized his friend had been confessing his love this whole time.

And imagine Damian's surprise when randomly, in a league meeting one day, Jon tapped back.

.. .-.. --- ...- . -.-- --- ..- - --- ---

Damian whipped his head around and looked at him in shock. Jon smiled knowingly and looked forwards again, paying attention to their fathers. Immediately after, Damian snagged him by the cape and dragged him aside, looking pale.

"You... You know Morse code?!"

"yeah. Just learned it a few weeks ago.."

"oh god."

"it's okay, Damian. I meant it."

There was a beat of silence. "How do you know it was directed at you?"

"call it a hunch."

Damian huffed and shook his head. And then smiled.

"Dumbass."

"You know you love me."


	31. Future Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you still accept prompts can I ask you for: Damian and Jonno's children (a boy and a girl, God knows why😶) are sent to the past and met their daddys who are recently dating. ((Please, make it extremely awkward, some Batfam too)) tysm😙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi So a bit of explaining is necessary for this! The characters in this prompt are OC's from my Fic Morst Est Ex Sanitatem! They are Damian and Jon's adoptive kids!

The portal dumped them out in the middle of the air. Because of course it did.

The two screaming kid vigilantes grabbed at each other as they plumpted through the air. Zaina willed her fluctuating powers to kick in, and sure enough, the adrenaline caused the surge and she snatched her brother out of the air, slowing their fall.

"Oof! You're heavy!" She exclaimed, scowling down at him.

"I am not!" The younger teen, built like a rugby player, said with a scowl.

"Yes you are!"

She looked around, flying to the nearby roof and touching down on it, she "gently" dropped her brother to the graveled roof of the tall building.

"Where are we?" Malik asked, popping up and looking around.

"Ummm."

He was already activating his lenses, which were glowing blue now. He looked around, turning a full circle.

"I think we're in Gotham," Zaina asked, walking to the edge and looking down.

"Really? Did he just teleport us away."

"... No, look."

Zaina pointed across the street to billboard on the side of a building, one that had Bruce Wayne, and something about Wayne Industries.

"Oh my God," Malik exclaimed. "Sis. I think we were sent back in time."

Zaina and Malik Wayne-Kent were the children of Damian Wayne and Jon Kent, they had been adopted at 5 and 3, respectively, and had lived with their parents for thirteen years now. Both were born Arabic, but had met Jon during a crisis in their Homeland, their mother having been killed in it, and Jon took very quick steps to make sure the kids were okay, and not long after, he and Damian decided to adopt them.

Zaina was eighteen now, and yet still shorter then her brother. She was only 5'5", and fairly muscular from having done gymnastics almost her whole life. Her black hair was cut short in a shoulder length bob, and she had darker skin like her father. She had, a few months ago, been exposed to platinum kryptonite, and had thus gained the powers of Superman. Only they were still on the fritz. It made her wince to remember the weeks when her hearing was changing, and when her eyes evolved. The good news was she didn't need glasses. Her father had wanted to take them away, but Zaina had begged and begged and made full persuasive essays and finally convinced him to allow her a trial period.

Malik was only sixteen and but he was tall, and broad in the shoulders. He played lacrosse and worked out and ran and all those things, and yes, he was in a rugby league. He was already a hottie at sixteen, and Zaina could not count the amount of girls she had chased away from her brother. His dark hair, more brown then black, was kept short, shaved on the sides and just a little bit of fluff on top. He had no powers, just his wicked sharp intellect and skills with technology.

They had both become teen vigilantes a few years back, having adopted adaptations of some of the previous heroes in their family line. Zaina had become Robin, with a bit of a twist on the uniform, it was more solid black, with splashed of color here and there, her boots, her belt, her cape, her gloves. So on. Soon she probably would switch to a Super title when her powers fully developed. Malik had made his own name, Batboy, until he felt he had earned the Batman title from his father. His costume was a lot like the Black Bat costume, and his cowl didn't completely cover his head, just came up his neck and around his eyes, his hair sticking out the top, and the classic bat ears poking up from the sides.

Their parents had both stepped down from their vigilante rolls for the most part while they were raising the kids, but when the siblings had started sneaking out, they decided to pick the rolls back up so they could properly train them, and watch their backs until they were ready to go out. It's doubtful they ever thought this would happen.....

Their game plan was simple. Find Batman or one of their uncles. Explain. Get taken back to the batcave, and then to the Watchtower so Waverider or someone can send them back to their time.

They split up after Malik resynced their comms, going to opposite ends of the town. Zaina was flying, scanning the streets, listening for the sounds of her family. And then, as it tends to do, her powers just gave out. She screamed as she started falling, scrambling for her grapple gun, which Malik wisely made her keep. And then she landed on something with a small thunk.

"Hey there, you better slow down a bit, shouldn't jump without a grapple in hand."

She recognized that voice. It was a bit younger, a bit more innocent and lively, but she recognized it all the same. She twisted in her savior's arms, looking up at Superboy.

"Pops!" She exclaimed joyfully, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

She probably shouldn't have done that.

Jon chuckled nervously, keeping his hold on her.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else..."

"Oh. . . No. It's a long story, we need to find ba- Robin, or errrrr....." She paused, considering how she should do this. "What year is it?"

"2019?"

"Okay. We need to find Robin."

".... Who are you?"

"I'm also Robin, but from the future."

Malik had similar luck. He had been poking around the narrows, secretly hoping to find Red Hood, when the screaming hit him. His sensors started going crazy seconds before he could hear it, and then he took off, running through the streets and weaving between cars and signs to reach the source.

He burst around the corner and found a full on gang street fight going down, a couple kids stuck in the middle.

"Hey!" He yelled, his voice projected slightly by his tech.

A couple people paused and turned to him. He grabbed his Bo staff, fully expanding it and hitting a button to send electrical currents through it.

"Back away from the kids."

One of them scoffed, stepping forwards.

"It's one of them batkids. Soak 'em, boys."

Malik easily knocked out the first two, flipping off the third to get back out of range of their bats and knuckles.

"Oh ho! He thinks he's hot shit!"

More thugs rushed at him, but Malik was used to this, he easily beat them all down. Until one got behind him, arms wrapping around his upper arms and squeezing. Another grabbed his Bo at the insulated section, preventing him from hitting anyone.

Then there was a thump and the person behind him let go. Malik reared forwards, headbutting the person in front of him. He judo flipped them quickly before turning back to find the kids. They were huddled against the wall. He took a running start and flipped over some thugs, ducking past others until he was at the kids. There were three total, two younger ones, and a teen, not much younger then him.

"Hi," he said with a smile, smacking another thug with his bo. "I'm going to get you children out of here okay?"

They nodded rapidly. Malik considered his options and then looked at the oldest.

"I need you to carry the smaller one."

She nodded, quickly getting him on her back piggyback style. Malik picked up the other kid the same way. Then he produced his grapple and aimed for the roof. Once it was hooked, he put away his baton, and grabbed the girl with his free arm. They quickly were yanked up and swung over the crowd of gang members to the end of the Street, where it was clear and safe. His shoulder complained greatly, but it was fine.

When he landed, set down the kids and turned around, everyone was gone. Except a vigilante. Robin. His baba.

He recognized his father instantly, having seen enough pictures to know, even with the significant difference.

"Oh thank God."

Robin eyed him warily.

"Who are you."

"I think we best wait for-"

His sensors beeped in annoyance at the detection of two Kryptonian's. He turned and found his sister and a much younger version of his pops landing, Zaina on Jon's back.

"Sis! Are you okay?!" He exclaimed, ditching Damian to run to her. She jumped off and ran over, meeting him and grabbing his face, scanning him over.

"I'm fine! I heard all the fighting!"

"I'm okay, did your powers give out again?"

"Yes! I was up four stories and they dropped and-"

"I _told_ you not to get that high!" Malik protested.

"Hey! Don't lecture me!" Zaina glanced to the side and froze. "You found Baba?"

"Yeah."

"Are we going to tell them?"

"What else do you have in mind?"

"Doesn't that break time travel rules?"

Malik gave his sister an annoyed face.

"No- God, that's not- no, Z, no."

"Excuse me. We have questions," Jon said, stepping up.

"Police are almost here," Malik shot back, the lenses of his mask slightly blue. "We'll talk after."

After they cleared things up with the police, they headed to the batcave, and Malik immediately felt more relaxed in the familiar, yet older interior. He didn't hesitate to pull his mask off, looking around, noting the differences.

"Robin what is this?"

He glanced over to see Batman and immediately went still.

Bruce had died with they were young, they had barely gotten to know him, and Malik especially had very few memories of him... Zaina, on the other hand, gave a sob like noise and smacked her hand over her mouth. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, composing herself. She too reached up and took her mask off.

"You would like an explanation?" Malik questioned, even as he tapped at the screen attached into his glove.

"We would," Damian responded, eyeing him warily.

"I'm Malik Wayne-Kent, this is my sister, Zaina Wayne-Kent, and we're from the future."

Silence hung over the cave after his words and Damian looked thoroughly shocked.

"I'm sorry," Jon said, speaking up. "Did you say, Wayne-Kent?"

"Yes."

Damian opened his mouth, shut it once, and then spoke. "Please tell me you are Drake's children?"

"Afraid not," Zaina said with a head shake. "You're our baba."

There was another several beats of silence, and then Bruce seemed to put two and two together.

"And your other parent is..... Jon?"

Malik nodded. "Pops."

"Which makes me your grandfather."

Another nod from Zaina.

"You're kidding me. If you're joking right now I'll-" Damian clenched his jaw and looked up at Jon.

"Wait, are you two.... What half of 2019 is this?" Malik asked. "Have you not started dating yet?"

Bruce opened his mouth, looking at his son, and then back at his future grandchildren.

"Oh, dear," Zaina said softly, leaning into her brother. "I don't think they have."

"Oops."

"Wait so you're telling me we get married?!" Jon exclaimed, shocked.

"Uh, well in our timeline you do. When we got spit out here, we created a separate time line from ours."

"And. She . . . She has powers," Jon said, pointing at Zaina.

"I was given them by Platinum kryptonite," Zaina explained. "You wanted to take them away, baba, but I managed to convince you otherwise."

"Sounds like something you'd do," Jon said, nudging Damian.

"Shush, Jon, this is important. We have to get them back to their timeline before we change anything else accidentally."

Bruce was sitting there in silence and then he looked to his son.

"Damian. Are you two dating?"

Damian winced slightly. "Just a few weeks ago...."

"... Okay. I'm going to go prep the jet. We'll head to the watchtower."

The four watched him walk away. Then Zaina looked at Damian.

"It's really odd seeing you guys do young," she said, smiling lightly.

"I imagine so... We really let you two be vigilantes?"

"You didn't really have a choice. I hacked into the cave and then we snuck out every night until you decided to just train us."

Damian and Jon didn't quite know what to do with their children, just kinda awkwardly looked at them.

Malik finally turned and walked away, over to the dino. "Man, this thing is so old."

"Okay, you young pup," Zaina said with a laugh, following after.

"So whose all what in this time line?" Zaina asked, looking over to Damian and Jon, who were whispering softly.

"Pardon?" Damian asked in a cold tone she wasn't used too.

"Uncle Dickie, he's.... Nightwing?"

Jon nodded, his arm was around Damian now.

"Dick's Nightwing, Jason is Red Hood. Cass is Black Bat, Barbara is Batgirl slash Oracle, Steph is Spoiler, and Tim is .... Drake," their pops explained. "Obviously we're Superboy and Robin, and Bruce is Batman."

"Bruce is dead in your timeline isn't he?" Damian asked, walking away from Jon and torwards them.

They exchanged a look, and then Malik nodded.

"There was an accident.... No one could stop it. I'm sorry," he said softly.

Damian shook his head, gently hugging Malik.

"No. I'm sorry. How old were you?"

"I was only five, Zaina was eight."

"I remember him more then Malik," Zaina offered, looking sad now.

Malik, hugging his baba back, looked up to Jon, who looked contemplative.

"But, again, we accidentally changed your time line, so that may not happen. Just like you two may not get married, and you may not adopt us."

"... As far as I'm concerned those seem like fixed points in time," Jon said.

Damian sighed and pulled back, giving Jon a look, and then he hugged Zaina.

"Who am I? In your time?"

"First and foremost your our dad," she answered. "But you're also a businessman and Batman. Once Malik is old enough, you're going to give him Batman."

Damian nodded as he considered this, but went silent, stepping back to stand next to Jon.

They had a very awkward flight to the Watchtower, Zaina and Jon quietly chatting about their powers, and what Zaina had developed so far. Malik sat next to Damian, silently working on his tech, as always. He was obsessive about keeping it updated, always changing the programing. Some of his features didn't work due to the lack of connection to the Wayne Satellites of the future, but enough of them did that he could still preform scans, bouncing off nearby cell phone towers.

"What's that?" Damian asked, watching him tap at the screen on his forearm.

"It's my control panel."

"For what?"

"My OTL."

"What."

"It's. . . Optical lenses in my mask, look."

Malik held it up, flicked on the blue lenses and then turned, looking at Zaina. On his screen, a digital display of a file popped up.

"I can also do this."

He triple tapped it and it was projected up into a hologram.

"Oh."

Zaina leaned forwards, arms on her brothers shoulders. "Malik's a genius. He programs all his tech himself. Even uncle Tim and Aunt Babs can't keep up with him."

Malik flushed, looking down. "I just like programming."

"You'd never guess it, from his public appearance, but he'd a major nerd. Jock Nerd type."

"Okay Prep Jock, shut your mouth."

Zaina giggled.

"So, what are you two's vigilante names?" Bruce asked from the cockpit.

"I'm Robin," Zaina answered, looking up to her grandfather. "But pops and I have agreed once my powers and are more consistent, I'm going to take up another name, Supergirl or something."

"And I'm Batboy, for now."

Bruce nodded slightly.

"I know you guys have a lot of questions, but I am afraid we won't be able to answer some of them," Malik said. "There's somethings I don't dare mess with, timeline wise."

"We understand," Bruce answered. "this isn't our first time messing with time travel."

The rest of the flight was awkward silence. They got to the watchtower and confused everyone they talked to.

"Where's Waverider?" Bruce asked J'onn, who was on duty at that moment.

"He has not been around for several-"

There was a burst of sparks and then suddenly Waverider appeared in front of them. He gave Malik and Zaina a startled look. They waved.

"You two are much bigger," he remarked.

"Well, that's what happens when you aren't hoping around the time stream," Zaina said with a grin.

"Your father's are probably waiting for you," he said, walking over to them. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Zaina backed away, and then spun to Bruce. "I know you don't know me. But... Can I just give you a hug?"

Bruce chuckled and nodded, opening his arms. "Come here."

She ran over, crashing into his body, hugging him tightly. Bruce gently hugged her, rubbing her back.

"It's okay, I don't know what happens, but I understand," Bruce said softly, kissing her head.

"I love you, grandpa," she murmured softly.

"And I can not wait to meet you again, little one."

Zaina pulled away, reaching up and adjusting her mask. Bruce looked to Malik and held open his arms. Malik immediately gave in and ran over, hugging him. They exchanged no words, just hugged. And then Malik stepped back, and Waverider grabbed onto both of them.

"Goodbye, and thank you," Zaina said to the younger versions of their fathers.

"Bye! Be safe!" Jon said with a grin.

And then they were gone.

They appeared back in their time, right in front of their fathers at the batcave. Damian jolted slightly, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Waverider?"

"Hey, Damian. Jon."

"What's up?" Jon asked, setting down his cup of tea.

"Oh, not much, found your kids in 2019. Figured you might like them back."

"Indeed we would."

"Well, see you around."

Waverider disappeared again. Malik sighed and pulled off his mask, walking forwards and hugging his baba.

"It's been a weird day, and I'm ready for bed. Good night baba, good night pops. I love you," Malik said, heading towards the locker room.

"Love you too, kiddo," Jon called after him.

They looked at Zaina. "So what happened?"

"I'll explain over some hot cocoa and smores."


	32. Amusement park dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little short prompt about damian and jon on an amusement park date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1/? of my 800 follower asks that i started like a month ago then never touched
> 
> for Woop02!

Damian paced the front entry of the mansion, waiting impatiently. Jon should’ve been here five minutes ago. Five minutes may not be considered late by most people, but when your boyfriend has superspeed and flight, five minutes is like an hour late. 

They were going into New York for the day, to visit Coney Island and have a date at the amusement park. Damian wasn’t particularly fond of amusement parks - he’d been in the old Gotham Amusement Park chasing clowns often enough to have a growing apprehension to them - but Jon insisted that they were a fun couple experience. He had left out the fact that he’d always wanted to go but had never been allowed to, but Damian had read it in his voice. He had always been able to read Jon Kent far too easy.

He hadn’t taken two more passes of the hall then there was a soft knock on the front door. He spun, snatched up the small bag he had packed for the day and yanked the door open. Standing outside was indeed Jon Kent, smiling as bright as the sun. 

“Hey, D!”

“Hello.” Damian smiled back easily and stepped in, kissing him quickly before shutting the door behind him.

The flight there was fairly quick, or rather, quicker than driving, and Jon found a quiet place a few blocks away to set down, and then they walked the rest of the way, hand in hand. Damian had gotten them passes for Luna Park in advance, so they easily skipped some entrance lines, instead going to scope out the rides and what they wanted to do.

“I really don’t see the appeal in these,” Damian commented, looking up at his boyfriend after a rollercoaster full of screaming passengers zipped past him.

“It’s about the adrenaline rush, Dami. Flying around out of control and knowing you’ll survive at the end.”

“Well what’s the fun if you know you’ll make it out?”

“God, you need therapy.”

Jon nudged him lightly with a lopsided grin, and Damian shook his head. He knew Jon was just joking, as it was a joke that they had both made countless times in the past.

“Okay I think we should start at the Cyclone. Go big or go home, right?”

“Right.”

Damian allowed Jon to lead him across the park, where they stood in line for what might’ve been an hour just to ride one rollercoaster. Admittedly, Damian enjoyed it quite a bit. Zipping around without control over his own fate was. . . a little more cathartic than he expected.

They walked around the park for a few hours, doing a few rides when they were interested by them, and then a little afternoon, Jon finally decided it was time to eat. And thus began a long process of attempting to find something that they both wanted and Jon still considered “amusement park food acceptable”. A lot of bickering happened in this process, but eventually they got food to go, and went and found a picnic bench looking over the ocean.

“This was nice,” Jon said softly, looking up at Damian.

“What, spending all morning screaming our heads off, getting whipped around in the air and probably causing my back to get thrown out.”

Jon just raised an eyebrow. Damian waited a minute before laughing softly.

“You’re right, it was fun. And I suppose. . . some amusement parks are acceptable.”

“Just not the Gotham one.”

“Holy  _ fuck _ not the Gotham one.”


	33. First Kiss on a Summer's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first kiss on a warm summer day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/? of 800 follower ask prompts (number 2 was not ship oriented)

It was a late summer afternoon. They were in kansas for a few weeks, taking a vacation from well. . . everything. It had been the laziest summer Damian had ever had, and while a part of him was constantly thinking about how he should be back in Gotham patrolling, or preparing for his first year of college, he was enjoying himself so much he could shove down those thoughts.

They still spent a lot of time working, helping Ma Kent out around the farm, fixing fences and barns and helping keep track of the cows, or checking fields, or weeding gardens. There was always farm work to do, but it never truly felt like work to Damian. Not with Jon beside him, cracking jokes and making it all worth it. Not when he got to see Jon’s smile, and the sun freckles that seemed to just multiply every week. 

He felt like he could breathe for the first time in years, and sometimes, if he laid awake at night, he found himself longing for this kind of life. Peace and quiet and Jon.

But that wasn’t his life, so he tucked those thoughts away for his daydreams and kept moving, focusing on each day at a time.

Today, they had spent all morning cleaning the barn, specifically the animal run in. By the time they were done it was late morning, and Ma Kent handed them the keys to the old farm truck, a few towels and sent them to the nearby swimming hole. Which is where they were now. Jon was still floating in the water, while Damian sat up on the grassy bank, watching him from a distance.

That was the other part about this summer vacation. His confusing relationship with Jon Kent. They were, undoubtedly, flirting to some extent. They had been on what could loosely be classified as “dates” several times now. Sometimes they cuddled and held hands. Damian had no idea what the  _ hell _ was going on, but all he knew was that when the summer was over, he didn’t want it to end. The way Jon Kent made him feel? He never wanted that to go away.

After another few moments of watching Jon, he laid back on a beach towel, closing his eyes and basking in the warm sun. It wasn’t that hot if you weren’t moving around too much, and there was a nice breeze blowing over the water, helping keep him cool. He had just about dozed off when suddenly he felt cold water dripping on him. He opened his eyes to see if it was raining, and instead found Jon hovering over him.

“Kent!” Damian protested, kicking up a leg and pushing him away.

The Kryptonian laughed and landed on the grass beside him.

“Sorry, not sorry.”

“I know you’re not.” Damian rolled his eyes and looked over.

Jon didn’t answer, just stared at him.

“What? Do I have mud on my face?”

“No. . . No you’re fine.”

“What’s the matter then?” Damian asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing.”

Damian hummed, closing his eyes again.

“You’re a horrible liar, you know?”

“I know.”

Damian peeked an eye open when he heard shuffling and a shadow fell over him. Jon had moved so he was leaning partially over him again.

“What now?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Damian’s eyes went wide, staring at him. Had he actually just asked that? Jon looked a little shocked at himself, but didn’t back off.

“I uh-” Damian swallowed, glancing around. Then he practically whispered out his answer. “Yeah.”

A smile stretched over Jon’s face, and he shifted positions so he wouldn’t fall on top of Damian. He gently placed a hand on Damian’s cheek then leaned in, barely pressing their lips together. Damian pressed up into him quickly, one hand coming up to tangle into Jon’s wet curls.

After a moment Jon pulled back, still grinning. Damian stared back into his blue eyes, a smile growing on his lips.

“Hey there.”

“Hi.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Damian swallowed. “Me too.”

Jon laughed lightly, and Damian couldn’t help but smile back.

“Okay, cool. Can I kiss you again?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @Queerbutstillhere or @queerbutstillhere-writes for writing updates!
> 
> I take prompts on queerbutstillhere!


End file.
